Yay For Orgy 13
by Lexira84
Summary: Um... random stories about each of the Organization members and their day or part of a day. That's about it. Simple but good! Hopefully... Some characters may be OOC. Sorry 'bout that.
1. Xemnas, it IS a small world

I'm a geek and KH2 is my current obsession! And thus, a fanfic is born. It won't be that great, I'm sure, but it's my fanfic so it'll be the way I want it:B This fanfic'll have a different main character each chapter 'cause I'm (insert adjective here) like that. YAY FER ORGY 13!

_Thinking_

ON WIS TEH FIC!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inspiring fear in your enemies is one thing, but respect from your subordinates?

_Is thirteen times harder. Light! What do I have to do to get people to shut up when I'm talking around here!_

Xigbar teleported in front of me, "Xeh--! Ans--! Xem--! Ugh, Superior!" His hair was messy, still in it's ponytail, as if he was trying to rip his hair out. Maybe he was going bald... can Nobodies bald?

"What is it Number Two?" I sighed.

"Demyx won't leave me alone," he groaned. "I just want to read my book, and he keeps SINGING!"

_Book? Xigbar doesn't read... Oh! Those comic books of his._

I rolled my eyes, "that _is_ a problem…"

"You don't understand, sir, he's singing--!"

There was a soft melody coming our way. It sounded familiar…

Xigbar's eyes widened, "_blood _and_ ashes_, here he comes! Make him shut up, please!"

"Come on, Two, it can't be that--"

Then I heard it. The worst song ever created. (In the eyes of Scar and other assorted Disney villains.) And it was heading _our way_!

"**It's a world of laughter! A world of tears--**"

"BURN YOU DEMYX!" Xigbar screamed in agony.

Demyx paid no heed and kept singing that infernal song.

"--**that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after all!**"

"Number Ni--"

"**IIIIIIIIT'S A SMAAAAAAAALL WORLD AAAAAAAAAAFTER ALL!**"

I put my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the sound.

"it's a smaaaall, smaaaall woooorld!"

It only quieted the noise a little…

I saw Xigbar waving his arms at me and was yelling something at me. I took one hand off of my ear, "yes?"

"Covering yourearsdoesn't help, believe me."

"Thanks for the invaluable information, Two, I never would have guessed."

Suddenly, the room shook violently. Number Nine's singing didn't falter.

"What's going on, man!" Xigbar looked like if there was a window open, he'd jump out of it right then and there.

Theneverything stopped. Even Nine, _if_ only to take a drink of water. Xigbar was shaking, though.

And then…

"**DEMYX! I'M GOING TO RIP ALL OF YOUR LIMBS OFF, SHARPEN THEM TO A POINT, AND STICK THEM INTO YOUR FACE!**"

It was Seven's voice. Gone berserk, apparently.

And Seven did, indeed, appear in berserk mode. He snarled at the poor boy band reject.

Nine's eyes widened and he turned white. "I-I didn't--" he started to apologize.

"DON'T give me EXCUSES!" Seven growled as he pinned Nine to the wall.

In the corner of my eye I saw Two inching away slowly and I followed suit.

"I'm sorry Saix! I'll never do it again, I promise!" Nine whimpered pitifully.

"THAT'S what you said LAST time."

"I mean it this time! I swear! Just don't hurt meeee!" Nine wailed.

_This is very, very sad. I should send him to fight The Keyblade Kid and see what happens._ (The Keyblade Kid. x3 sounds like a western villian!)

"If I hear that song again, EVEN if it's not you singing it, I WILL not hesitate to kill you."

"But! Th-that's not--"

"Fair? Of course it's not, but I don't NEED to be fair. Do I?"

Nine looked as if he was going to cry, "no…"

"No, what?"

"No sir!"

_Nine doesn't say "sir" to me…_

Seven let him go and Nine fell to the floor like a leaf.

_Hmm… hasn't he said something about "The Way of the Leaf" before? Some nonsense about not fighting back. Imbecile._

"Saix, you looked like a mob boss shakin' down Demyx for munny!" Xigbar smirked.

Saix shot a glare in his direction which shut the gunman up.

I stared at Seven in wonder. Seven must have noticed because he gave me an odd look.

"You must teach me how to do that."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Act like a mobster, duh!" Xigbar and Demyx both yelled before running away, giggling like children.

_Wow, they became close buddies again fast…_

The blue haired man(would he be called a bluennette? ...sorry...)sighed,"maybe later, now I have to set some booby traps for those two."

Far down the hall I heard a, "BOOBY!" and then laughter.

"Or I could kill them now." Seven proposed.

"That would work." I agreed, "although, when I think of murdering teammates, I think of Larxene."

"Yes, but Organization 13 sounds much more intimidating than Organization 14, right?"

"Indeed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I don't like Xemnas, so his chappie ain't dat long. Next is one of my favorites, XIGBAR! Oh, Mister Eye-patch, how I luvs you so! OH! And if anyone can tell my where the swearing and The Way of the Leaf comes from, I shall give you an emu.


	2. Feathers

HOLY PURPLE CANNIBLES! I bet you didn't expect an update sobloody soon.A fantastic idea popped into my head at around 7:15 last night and I justhad to write it! x3TSUBASA FANS REJOICE!

_Thinking_

111111111111111(again)1111111111111111

_That sure is some tasty grass… BLOOD AND ASHES, A LION!_

"Superior! Superior!"

_Why does that lion sound like Seven…?_

"SUPERIOR!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up, looking around wildly.

_Why do I have the sudden urge to roam the savanna?_

"SU-FRICKIN'-PERIOR!" There was pounding on the door so I got up to open it. I was greeted with a pissed off, but not quite at the border, blue-haired subordinate.

I yawned, "Yes, Number Seven?"

"There's someone outside the castle!"

"**_What?_**Is itThe Keyblade Kid?"

"No."

"That mouse?"

"No, it's--" Seven started.

"No, no, no! I'm keen to guess!" (Monty Python WHOOOO! Cheese sketch!)

Seven gave me a blank stare. (a WTF? kdind of look, really, but I can't imagine the su-frickin'-prior saying WTF? Like, ever.)

"The Silver haired Keyblade Kid?"

Seven sighed, "no…"

"Hm… is it some sort of talking animal?"

"No…"

"So it's a humanoid… Male?"

"Yes…"

"…blonde?"

"No…"

"Brunette?"

"Yes, it's--" My subordinate was evidently tired oftwenty questions.

"I'm going to guess!" I growled.

Seven rolled his eyes.

"Ahem. A new Nobody?"

"Not that… we know of…"

"Hm. Have you ever seen this person before he appeared outside our castle?"

"No!"

There was a pause.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I was _trying_!" Seven groaned.

"Don't give me excuses! Has he given his name?"

"All his says is that he 'is going to collect all of the feathers no matter who or what stands in his way'." The blue haired man recited.

"Feathers?"

"Feathers."

Another pause.

"...feathers?"

"YES, FEATHERS!"

"…well… take me to him!"

Seven let out an exasperated sigh, "of course, Superior."

We walked out to the front of the castle. All of my subordinates were outside, making a circle around the… male.

It was a boy, probably around Thirteen's age, with brown hair, an eye patch over his right (I think) eye, in an odd shirt/dress with no sleeves and an unrecognizable symbol on his chest. He stared at Seven and me with pitiless eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Twelve yelled, brandishing her kunai. (That's wut they're called, right?)

The boy's gaze shifted to Number Twelve, who didn't back down one bit. He then, without warning, kicked her squarely in the pit of her stomach.

Twelve coughed, sputtered, and slumped down to the ground clutching her stomach. Nine ran over to her to see if she was alright. She waved him away.

The blonde woman stood up, "Superior," she said almost mockingly, "he kicked me! Can I kill him?"

"Not yet Twelve--"

"You-- you don't understand! LIGHT! HE KICKED ME! _ME_!" She shook in rage.

"After we find out what's going on, we can kill him."

She mumbled a long string of oaths under her breath.

_I didn't know our only female member curses like a sailor…_

The circle parted for me to get throughas I walked closer to the child.

"What is your name?"

The boy turned around for another kick, but I caught his foot just as was about to collide with my face. He looked at me. No feeling in his eyes.

"I'll ask you again, _what_ is your _name_?"

He blinked.

I heardEight sigh, "Superior, we aren't going to get _any_ info from this kid! I say we go with Larxene's suggestion and kill 'im."

The blonde nodded vigorously.

"Fine. I'll do away with him."

Twelve groaned, clearly she wanted to do the dirty work.

With my free hand, I made my beam sword appear and promptly cut him through the middle.

In the backround, I heard Nine squeak. He always had been a little... Well,not suited to this line of work.

"Now that that's over," I stifled a yawn, "I'm going back to sleep."

_Now, what was that dream I had earlier? I remember it being... very odd... something about zebra stripes?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII(ZOMG!)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yeah, that's what WOULD'VE happened if Yuuko since Syaoran's orginal to a random world. AND THEN FYE WOULD STILL HAVE HIS (SPOILER!) Sobbity... Anyway,done again in the su-frickin'perior's POV JUST BECAUSE I CAN! TAKE THAT, HIPPIES! Err...Much many thanks to LKani-X for reviewing!


	3. Can we have ice cream NOW Xigbar?

Xigbar ish teh rox0rz! So, it'seye patch's chapter. I'd tell you who the kid is from _last_ chapter, but that would be a big fat spoiler. (coughlookslikeSyaorancough) And so, ONWARD!

_Thinking_

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_That's not the store… Maybe--! No… that's not it either… ARGH, I HATE THIS WORLD!_

I walked along, fuming at the lack of a comic book store in this stupid consumer world. (I call it, America.)

I groaned, "all I'm trying to do is find the next Batman comic…"

"Batman comic?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "LIGHT!"

I whirled around to find Demyx standing there, looking genuinely curious.

"Blood and ashes, man, you scared the sh--… bejeezus outta me!"

"What's a Batman?" he asked.

I scoffed, "he's only the best superhero ever!"

"Oh… what's a superhero?"

_He has to be kidding me…_

"You've got to be kidding me, Squirt."

Demyx squealed in irritation, "don't call me that!"

"Once you lose that bizarre hairstyle of yours, _maybe_ I'll consider it," I chuckled.

Demyx pouted.

"What is it anyway? A mullet or a mohawk?"

He glared at me, "shut up."

I sighed, "You haven't seen a comic book store, or a book store for that matter, around here, have you?"

"I see lotsa things…"

"Lotsa things like, a comic book store?"

"Maybe…"

I grunted, turned away from him, and started walking. But, of course, _that_ wasn't going to get rid of him.

"Wait for me!" he yelped.

_I can see why Saïx wants to kill him all the time… He's like a puppy, following the nearest person around for thelight knows long._

We walked for some time, in relative silence, until…

"XIGBAR! IICE CREEAAM!" Demyx exclaimed.

"So?"

"Let's get some!"

"How much munny you got?"

"What? No, silly, _you're_ treating _me_!" Demyx beamed.

I sighed, "and just _why_ would I want to do that? It's not like it's a date." (Holy crap, where did that come from? No, really, I'm just makin' this stuff up as I go along…)

Demyx looked puzzled.

_I don't think "date" is a word he hears very often._ (Yeah, I don't either.)

"Why would you think it's a date, Xigbar?"

I growled, "I never said that I thought it was a date."

There was a pause.

_Awkward… _

Demyx's eyes suddenly widened and he pointed behind me, "is _that_ the bookstore?"

I span around to look. It was, indeed, the bookstore!

_Keel's Books, huh? That's a stupid name… Guess "Keel" isn't very creative._

"Yes! Now to see the comic books!" I ran into the store. Demyx quickly followed.

I prowled the store checking every row for the comic books. When I finally got to my row, someone was right in front of the Batman shelf!

_Wait, I know that hair…_

No man in their right mind would have gone out in public with pinkish brown hair, except for this man…

"Mar_lu_xia! What are _you_ doing here!" Demyx asked, surprised. I had forgotten about the Squirt…

Marluxia started and turned toward us, "Oh. It's you guys."

"You're blocking Batman," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yes, I'm very interested in this issue."

"…why?"

"Why? For Poison Ivy, of course!"

I gave him a blank stare.

"I hate you, Marluxia." I groaned.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Demyx squeaked. (I think Demyx is high or something in this chapter. DX I'm so sorry…)

"What he said," I smirked.

Marluxia sighed, "whatever, I'm going to buy this." And with that, he left.

_What a minute… Poison Ivy was in the _last _issue… crap!_

I left the store in a angry huff.

"Xigbaaaarrrr!" Demyx whined.

"WHAT, Squirt?"

"Wanna get Marluxia?"

"Get him WHAT?"

"Well, not revenge, but since you took offense to him liking Batman, maybe you should do something to him?"

That calmed me down, some. "Yeah, that's good! What should I do to him…"

"I have an idea!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Quiet, mullet boy!"

Demyx grunted in annoyance.

"Hair dying is out of the question, he already has the funniest hair ever…"

"OH! Pick me!" Demyx was jumping up and down now.

"Maybe dying his coat… naw…"

"MEEEEE!"

"WHAT?"

"Bees." Demyx said simply.

"Bees?"

"Yeah! Think about it, he uses flowers, right?"

"Yes…"

"So, he must see bees a lot."

"As if! He'd totally like them!"

"No, he doesn't. Remember, a couple of months ago when he was running around the whole castle just because of that _one_ bee?"

Oh, yeah. It took aan hourto get him off of one of the spires. "Oh. Yeah, that was funny."

"Imagine a whole hive." Demyx made the raised his eyebrows up and down.

_That would be… awesome. I can see it now… It might even affect other members!_

"Where are we gonna get a hive?" I asked, incredulously.

"Duh, this world has bee _habitats_!"

"These people are idiots…"

"Hey, Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get ice cream now?"

I relented, "…sure."

_**LATER THAT DAY…**_

"…so I says to the guy, "AS IF!""

The Squirt and I were talking in the hallway outside of where Marluxia's garden is, waiting.

"And then I shot him!" I finished proudly.

"That's… uh, great, Xigbar…"

Zexion popped up next to us, "What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting." Demyx answered.

I smacked my palm on my forehead. The idiot's ready to tell _everyone_ about the bees!

"Waiting? Waiting for wh--?"

He was cut off by Marly's scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It wasn't a girly scream… Ok, so it was. What do you expect from a guy who smells like flowers every day…

Marluxia ran down the hall, still screaming from, not one, but three hive's worth of bees.

Demyx and I burst out laughing while Zexion just looked vaguelyconfused.

"Why are there so many bees in the castle?"

"Because we--!" Demyx started, but I cut him off.

"We don't know! We have no idea, right Squirt?"

"Don't call me Squirt!"

"See?" I said, pathetically.

"Right…" Zexion clearly didn't believe it, not that _any_one in our Organization would, but I was higher in rank than him so he didn't push it.

"...why are the bees following Marluxia?" Demyx asked.

"I thought you knew, Squirt." I taunted.

Zexion actually answered the question, "Malurxia smells likeflowers," he said simply.

"Oh."

"WHAT IN THE LIGHT--? MARLUXIA!" That was Larxene's voice.

"Wow, he's gone pretty far," Zexion mused.

"Never underestimate the power of adrenalin," I said, grinning.

"WHAT? **DON'T BRING THEM OVER HERE!**" Larxene was probably running from Marly, while Marly was running from the bees.

"Classic," I leaned my back against the wall.

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

P84: WH00T! I finished the Xigbar chapter! But… I don't think it's that good… sob… OH WELL! I'm sure someone'll like it! Statistically, someone has to… :B Ain't that right, Zexy?

Zexy: I… guess…

P84: Next is Xaldin! I don't like OR hate him so… it'll be… odd… AND THEN IT'LL BE VEXEN! And I love Vexen, but I don't know why. No, seriously.

Zexy: His laugh, maybe?

P84: Probably… Man, Demyx _sucks_ in this chapter. Sorry about that:(

Anyway, thanks to LKani-X & Ximik for reviewing! Ximik… Kimi, right? XD I need to make up a silly x-in-mah-name too…


	4. Xaldin's the mom of the Orgy Bunch!

Yeah, I was lazy today even though I've had the start of Xaldin's since yesterday. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway…

_Thinking_

_**Writing**_

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**Dear Diary…**_

_No…_

_**Dear Journal…**_

_No, that doesn't work either…_

_**Hey, Journal! How's it hangin'?**_

_Light, I'm bad at this… I can't even write my thoughts down in a dai-- journal apparently._

I shut the da--… book and leaned back in my chair cursing Vexen for convincing me to get a journal.

_It will help me relieve stress, huh? It just seems to be causing me more… Stupid inner monologue._

I sighed. Oh well, I can always stick one of my spears through something if I want to feel better.

There was a knock on my door, "Xaldin?"

"Yeah, Lexaeus?"

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking now?"

"Oh… yes…" I got up and opened the door, "Yeah, I have to do that. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem," he started to walk away.

_I don't see why _I _have to cook. So I can slice and dice several things at a time, big deal! Doesn't mean anything I make will be good…_

"Uh, Xaldin?" Lexaeus had reappeared at my side.

I satrted.

_How can such a big man move like that?_

"…yes?"

"Are you going to make dessert?"

"Probably…"

"Could you make some… um… cheesecake?"

I gave Lexaeus a wide-eyed stare, "You want cheesecake?"

"Yes."

I blinked.

He coughed.

"Yeah, alright," I sighed.

He smiled a little and went on his (merry) way.

_I didn't know he liked cheesecake. Well, for his next un-birthday I'll get him a gift card to the Cheesecake Factory._ (Un-birthday! Get it? 'Cause they don't exist! And Alice and Wonderland! … DON'T HURT ME!) _Why is the kitchen on the bloody bottom floor? Burn Xemnas and his stupid designing skills!_

When I finally got down to the bottom floor I heard Luxord saying something about his… underwear?

Muttering, "I've got to see this," I ran over to the kitchen, flung open the doors, and witnessed one of the most disturbing things I've seen Luxord do.

Luxord was standing on the table, with Larxene, Vexen, Axel, and Roxas all around it, and he was singing. Singing badly, I might add.

"I'm NOT wearing underwear today! No, I'm not wearing underwear today! NOT that you probably care! MUCH about my underwear! Still, nonetheless, I've got saaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy! That

I'm Not Wearing Underwear To-Daaaaaaaaayyyyy!"

Luxord struck a pose. There was some sparse clapping and then, "Get a job!" from Larxene.

"Thank you! …Larxene!" (Avenue Q is teh roxx0rz)

Walking up to them I added, "Yes, that was great, Luxord, did you lose a bet?"

He got off the table and shook his head, "No, I'm drunk."

"Ah."

"Man, Xaldin, you just _had_ to come in here and ruin our-- er… Luxord's fun!" Axel fake whined.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now, out, the lot of you, I have to make dinner."

"'Bout time! I'm starving," Roxas moaned.

"Well, the faster you leave, the faster you'll eat." I lectured. (Holy crap, Xaldin's the mom! XD That makes Xiggy the dad! Why? Because I said so!)

After they had left, I started cooking.

_What's easy to make that everybody likes… Macaroni & Cheese!_ (DUUUHHHH!)

TIMES PASSES…

Heck, while we're waiting for Mummy Xaldin to make his chillin's some Mac & Cheese and cheesecake, you could go to the bathroom! Or, get something to eat!

No?

…

THAT'S IT! Gimmie 20, peasant!

…

That's better!

ANYWAY…

_You know, I should really get one of those triangles…_

I took a deep breath, held it for a second, then screamed, "**_DINNER!_**"

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone managed to wander into the kitchen and grab a bowl. But… then they wandered off again except Lexeaus who thanked me for making the cheesecake _then_ ran off.

I was left alone in the kitchen. All of the bowls were gone… the utensils… everything! I felt like a flood victim… It all happened so fayast! Guess I'll rebuild or… somethin'.

I sighed.

_Rebuild indeed…_

I decided to go and hunt someone down and get them to clean with me.

_Larxene can clean, right? No… I can see her breaking a bowl if the food didn't come off quick enough… Maybe… Roxas! Yeah, Roxas will help me! He's the newbie, he has too!_ (n00b)

I found Roxas hanging around with Axel in one of the random empty rooms. It seems Axel was giving weird messages to the poor boy.

"Say, Roxas…" Axel began.

"Yeah?"

"I have this… this _friend_."

"Uh-huh…"

"And he… likes _his_ friend…"

"Likes?"

"You know… _like_s."

"Ooh," Roxas nodded.

"So… what do you think he should do?"

"He likes his friend, so what?"

"No, you don't understand. His friend's a _boy_."

"Ooooooh…"

I didn't want Roxas to be traumatized _this_ early in his nonexistence, and I needed him to help me ASAP, so I stepped in.

"Roxas!"

He turned to face me, "Xaldin?"

Axel glared at me, obviously ready to confess to Roxas _allll_about his "friend".

"Yeah, um, I need you in the kitchen."

"Why?" He and Axel asked at the same time.

"To help me clean."

They looked at each other.

"Alright, Xaldin."

Axel mumbled a string of oaths under his breath.

Roxas got up, I turned, walked to the door, and Roxas followed suit.

When we got there a group of flies had gathered in the sink where the others had put their bowls…

_At least they brought them back…_

Roxas gasped, "I didn't know a bunch of people, forsaken by both the dark _and_ the light, could be so messy!"

"Mind blowing, isn't it?"

"_Mind blowing_?" Roxas scoffed, "Just how _old_ are you anyways?"

_Light, I see Axel's gotten to him already._

"Just be quiet and clean."

Roxas giggled, "chill out, man."

"Do you want me to kill you? Because I can." A bad threat, I know, but… he's so annoying!

_Geeze, stupid Axel and his stupid influence… and his stupid hair... and his stupid--_

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Roxas said in that teenager-y way.

Scrub… wipe… rinse… No, soap THEN rinse, stupid… soap… rinse… dry…

"DONE!" Roxas and I exclaimed.

"My back hurts!" Roxas whined.

"Yeah, that's what you're mom said last night!" I retorted.

_Blood and ashes, I've been hanging around Xigbar too long._

Pause.

"That was sad."

"Yeah it was."

III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III III

P84: Wow… ok… what a bad place to end it...

Zexion: Why am I here again?

P84: I don't know… you're good to rant with.

Zexion: Oh, lovely.

P84: Yes indeed. Now, I'm a rabid yaoi fangirl so there will be hints at my fav pairings like, Demyx/Xigbar... and Roxas/Axel...

Zexion: Hints? That Axel thing was a full blown--

P84: Yeah, but he totally gave it away in the game.

Zexion: I wouldn't know.

P84: Oh yeah, huh? Well, just to alert you all, I like almost all of the Orgy 13 EXCEPT Xemnas, Xaldin, Roxas (whiny little--), and Axel.

KH2 fans everywhere: AXEL?

P84: I know. I'm scared, too. I don't know WHY... I just DON'T anymore. 'Nyway… VEXEN'S NEXT! WH00T! And thank you for the reviews, my humble peasants! I mean, fans! 8D


	5. Simon says BLEEP

Yeah, so,Vexen chapter. I can't believe I've managed to update everyday so far… o.o

_Thinking_

_**Writing**_

SOUND EFFECT

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_I've done it! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! I'M A GENIUS!_

I stared at the Rubix cube, grinning. All of the sides where the same color, asGod intended.

_Life is good._

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Vexen. But shouldn't you be doing something, I don't know, science-y?"

"Mmph!" I whirled around in my chair (it's one of the spinny ones). "Oh… Larxene…"

Larxene was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, balancing one her knives on her index finger.

"Yeah, duh, did you forget that I was here? 'Cause I can leave. In fact, I'd love to…"

It was Larxene's turn to be my lab assistant. No one wants to have that position fulltime, so everyone takes turns. Except for Xemnas, of course.

"No, no, you have to stay."

Larxene groaned, "I _hate_ being you're lab assistant! It's so _boring_!"

"It's not like you have something better to do."

"I could be making fun of Namine's drawings…"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? They suck half of the time!"

"But, the rest of the time, they're good," I pointed out.

_Namine has such random drawing skills._

"Augh, what_ever_!" Larxene rested her head against the wall.

I went back to my cube. It was gorgeous, if I do say so myself. (If you love it so much, why don't you marry it? B)

There was some rustling and box shifting behind me. Larxene must have gotten into my collection of pointless human things.

_I really should've chosen to collect stamps or something…_

Larxene held up a child's toy, "what the heck is this?"

It was a circle with four different colored buttons. One green, one yellow,one red, andone blue. It said "Simon" in the middle.

"Don't mess around with that!"

"What is it?"

"A childish game."

"Oh… how do you play?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "You push start, then you have to remember which button the light flashes and then press _that_ button."

"Sounds simple enough."

"But it's not. Every time you have to commit a new button to memory."

She blinked, "…seems like a game perfect for Axel."

"Indeed."

I turned away and decided to write in my journal.

_**Journal,**_

BEEP!

_**I want to test to see whether Nobodies get pimples so I've given Demyx about a--**_

BEEP BOOP!

_**--metric ton's worth of chocolate and replaced his lotion with grease--**_

BEEP! BOOP! GLEEP!

_**--it's only a matter of time until we know.**_

BEEP! BOOP! GLEEP! BEEP!

_**Also, I have been trying to make it snow in The World That Never Was. If it doesn't snow this evening--**_

……BEEP! BOOP! GLEEP! BEEP! … BOOP?

"AUGH! LARXENE IF YOU DON'T STOP--"

Larxene looked at the toyforlornly, "I lost…"

"What?"

"This game is stupid!" She flung the Simon toy at the wall and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, when you start that game you're a genius and when it ends you're a complete loser."

Larxene cocked an eyebrow at me, "You expected me to play it?"

"Well, I knew _someone_ would," I decided to huddle over my desk so her eyes didn't bore into my head. "I just didn't think it would last so long."

"It was an experiment wasn't it?" She must have been giving me a fierce glare, I could almost _feel_ it on my back.

"The Nobody psyche is an interesting thing…"

"Burn you, Vexen!"

I looked around for a distraction. She was going to blow!Water bottle? No… Nurse Witch Komugi DVD? No… Think… THINK!

"LOOK LARXENE! IT'S SNOWING!" I said wildly andpointed at the window.

"Nuh-uh!" She yelled, turning to the window, her eyes widening. "No way!"

"Oh, hey,it really _is_ snowing!" I said in awe.

Larxene ran out of the room, and I followed.

Demyx came bouncing down the hall at us, "SNOW!"

Larxene nodded, "Yeah, snow!"

Demyx grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

They rushed toward the door.

_No one cares about poor ol' Vexen... oh well..._

Outside, just about everyone was performing snow related activities. Except for Xemnas because he was busy ranting about the darkness and light up in his room. (He does that everyday at noon)

Roxas, Axel, and Luxord were busy building a snowman, Larxene, Xigbar, and Demyx were hurling snowballs at each other, & Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Saix were making an club hou--… igloo.

"I'm going to go inside and make the sign!" Zexion told Lexaeus.

I walked up to them, "A sign? What is it going to say?"

"No Girls Allowed," Lexaeus said quietly.

I stared at him, "so, only Larxene is not allowed?"

"Yeah… it's really more for the sign then to keepher out."

"Ah."

Suddenly, my cheek stung. I turned around and saw Larxene looking at me with a devious expression on her face.

"Gotcha," she grinned.

I started to grin, also, "oh, you chose the _wrong _person to pick a snowball fight with, my friend."

Her smile faded then returned (with a _vengence_), "Oh, yeah? What can a _geezer_ like you do?"

Instantly, I summoned a huge amount of snow and let it plop down uponher.

Demyx and Xigbar laughed and pointed at the pile.

Larxene poked her head out of the top, "I could have _suffocated_, you know!"

"That was kinda the point," Demyx jeered.

"I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!"

"Sure you will, Larx," Xigbar scoffed

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU OAF!"

"Don't worry, Larx, I won't call you that!" I chuckled, "Oh, wait, I just did!"

Larxene had managed to get out of the snow, by now, and sprinted towards Demyx, Xigbar, and me.

The rest of the day was spent making fun of Larxene, and then running away from her.

_A good combination, to be sure._

IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII IIII

P84: Yes, I know, short, but I've gotta go!

Zexy: Like you have anywhere to go…

P84: I do! I'll be gone for the weekend (and most other weekends) so I won't be updating during that time.

Zexy: Just an excuse…

P84: ISN'T! I don't use the computer at my dad's house!

Zexy: But, you can.

P84: Yeah, but it would be _my _computer. As always, thank you for reviewing! I'll try to make the Lexaeus chapter longer!


	6. Lexaeus, there's something on your shoe

DUDE! Vexen and the Rubix cube is now my One True Pair! XD Tewtally. YAY for Lexaeus! 'Cause he's ish theawesome even if nobody, but a select few, likes him. He may be ugly, BUT HE'S STILL COOL, BY CRACKEY! He's like the Rude of Orgy 13! And Zexion is the Reno. Oh, man, in my rush last chapter I totally forgot some cool stuff I meant to put in the chapter! --sobs in a corner--

Anyway…

_Thinking_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"LEXAEUS MAD! LEXAEUS SMASH!"

I was walking past Axel's room one morning, when I heard a bad impression of me…

"Hahahahahaha! That was great Axel!"

I opened the door just a crack and peeked inside. Axel was beating his chest like a gorilla while Roxas was rolling on the floor laughing.

I shut the door and walked away, staring at my feet.

_I won't let it bother me. I'll go find some thick book to read and wear my reading glasses. That should freak them out._ (It would freak ME out)

Ever since Axel came to the Organization, the younger members think I'm slow just because I'm quiet and take a long time to think things through. Not true. I take a long time, because I actually _think things through_. I don't just rush in like most of the Organization.

While lost in my thoughts, I managed to bump into something. I looked up from my standard issue Organization brand shoes, "Oh, Zexion."

"Lexaeus, was Axel making fun of you again?"

I looked at him, astonished.

_I hang around with him too much._

"Yes…"

He whipped his weapon out. (What is it? Even I don't know, at this point! --is stabbed--)

"No, Zexion, there's no need for--!"

"Yes, there is, Axel has to learn his lesson. It's overdue," he turned and walked towards Axel's door.

I decided to tag along.

Axel was _still_ prattling on about my alleged stupidity, "he's a _total_ retard."

"Apparently," Roxas agreed.

Zexion flung open the door, "AXEL!"

Axel froze and slowly turned to face Zexion and me.

"Hey what's up, guys? It's a nice day, huh?"

"I'll 'nice day' YOU, Axel!" Zexion shook his fist threateningly.

_That was really bad..._

Axel put his hands up in defeat, "alright, alright, what did I do, Zexion?"

"You were making fun of Lexaeus again!"

"Yeah, well, I do that a lot."

"I've noticed." Zexion said, in monotone.

"Come on, Zexion let's just go…" (Light, Lex sounds like a girlfriend trying to stop her boyfriend fighting FOR HER HONOR!)

"No, he's called you an idiot for the last time!"

I grumbled under my breath.

Zexion brandished his (ZOMG WHAT COULD IT--is shot--) giant syringe. (Oh, yes… I went there. Where? I'm not quite sure, but I _did_ happen tostop there for gas.)

"If annoyed any further, I shall syringe your eyes out," he warned. (o.o Wut?)

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll--… um… Roxas, do you have a good threat?"

"Yes. You better leave before I pour scalding hot EMO on you!"

I sighed. And they call _me_ an idiot. Scalding hot...?

I grabbed the back of my friend's jacket, "Come on, let's go."

"What? Hey! I was winning," Zexion whined as I dragged him out of the room.

"Were not!" Roxas yelled after us.

"Got it memori--?"

I shut the door.

Zexion was flustered, "why did you stop me?"

"Because, you and your syringe weren't going to stop Axel and his stupidity."

"I guess…"

"And, "syringe your eyes out"? That is one of _the_ worst threats I have ever heard."

"It was?"

"Yes. Now, let's go and make fun of Vexen and his cube."

"It's too bad our fort is gone…"

I nodded, "yeah, but I didn't think Larxene would get angry enough to destroy it with only one bolt of lightning…"

"It's only because she couldn't catch Xigbar."

"That was quite a chase, though"

"Man, when he came outside with a pair of her underwear, I thought she might explode."

"She needs to go to anger management classes."

Zexion sighed, "as does Saix."

There was a short silence.

"I wonder how he got into Larxene's drawer…" Zexion mused.

"Don't start _that_ again, Zex."

We both froze. Then Zexion stared up at me, "Never call me that again."

"Done and done," I assured him.

_Blood and ashes, why does Zex sound so much like sex?_

"Hey, you know, instead of making fun of the cube…" Zexion started.

"He's put it into a case now."

"He-- really?"

I nodded.

"Ew… anyway, why don't we talk a walk outside?"

I thought about it… (GASP! Yes, I know, he does think, learn to accept it.)

"Sure."

And with that, we preceded towards the exit.

We stepped out into the never ending twilight and started walking in no real direction…

_**ELSEWHERE**_

"Um, Brain?"

"Yes, Pinky?"

Two rats, the smaller of the two with an over sized head and the other with an undersized head, were walking along in The World That Never Was.

"Why are we here on this planet that never quiteexisted?"

"Well, I'll tell you, Pinky."

Pinky blinked.

"Since we couldn't take over _our_ world I thought we might be able to take over _this_ world!"

"Oh… why?"

"There are only thirteen people here, it should be relatively easy."

"Oh…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, Brain, but if Sora was in love with Kairi, why did he cry when he met Riku?"

Brain stared at his associate.

"Just sayin'." (It's true, people, accept it!)

Then there were footsteps.

"What's going on, Brain?"

_**BACK TO OUR MAIN CHARACTER**_

"What's that squeaking?" Zexion looked around trying to locate the sorce of thesound.

I shrugged and kept walking.

"They're coming straight for us, Pinky!"

"WAUGH!"

"Ugh…" It seems I had stepped in something.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I think something is on my shoe."

I held onto Zexion's shoulder for support and checked my shoe.

I let out a small hum, "I _thought_ I smelled something!" and scraped it off.

"Gross…" Zexion muttered in disgust.

"Indeed," I agreed.

We walked away, unaware of what we had done.

_**BOLD TEXT**_

"Pi…nk…y?"

"Yes, Brain?"

"How… did you man…age not getting… squished?"

"Oh, that's easy, Brain, I ran away!"

"Of course…"

_**CAPITAL LETTERS**_

"So, Lexaeus…"

"Hm?"

"Should we go inside andmake fun of Vexen's cube now?"

"Sure."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

L84: Pinky and the Brain. It's Pinky and the Brain!

Zexion: Shut up!

L84: I mixed up my REAL name! Can you guess what it is? --hides in a corner cursing Disney--

Zexion: why didn't you update?

L84: WOULDN'T LET MEEEEE! I TRIED ALL OF YESTERDAY! Fromnine in the morning to nine at night!

Zexion: Pshaw.

L84: ITS TRUE!Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'll try to come up with something good for Zexion.

Zexion: --sigh--


	7. Just shut up

FINALLY I managed to get the Lex's chapter up. I tried for TWELVE HOURS for you guys! BE GRATEFUL! Anyway, it's Zexi's turn. Oh, yes, and I own NOTHING or all of Orgy 13 would have survived until KH2 and Demyx wouldn't have died. There, I said it.

_Thinking_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_I HATE the Pride Lands. Stupid... talking animals!_

I was riding on an elephant, eyeing some of the bugs on it's back, on some stupid mission to see how Simba's little kid was doing.

_This elephant must be drunk or something, it can't walk in a straight line!_

As it turns out, Simba's girl-cub was fine. A little stupid, but fine.

Now I get to leave! I hate being a stupid little bird who eats the stupid parasites on large mammal's backs... although, the bugs _are_ delicious... and this one feather **keeps getting in my eye**!

I flew off the mammal and into the watering hole. Those bugs weren't very juicy.

"Zexion?"

I turned around. There was a rhino standing behind me with a tuft of brown hair on it's head.

"Lexaeus?

"I knew it was you!" Lexaeus bounded over to me, "what's up?"

"You."

He blinked, "Ah, yes, I suppose so..."

I flew up and perched on his horn, "this form certainly fits you..."

"You think so? I can't really see much, though."

"Hmm... that is a problem."

"Can you tell me if something threatening pops up?"

"Alright." I flew up and nestled in his hair. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Over to Demyx and Xigbar."

"Demyx and...? Why are they here?"

"Well, Xigbar came here because... I don't know why... and Demyx just decided to tag along."

I sighed, "brilliant. Where are they?"

"The elephant graveyard."

"The hyena place?"

"Mm-hm."

There was a bug crawling on his back so I got up and did away with it.

Lexaeus laughed, "and I thought you were small as a human."

"Oh, yeah? Well I thought YOU were--!"

I stopped because "horny" was the only thing I could think of.

"Thought I was...?"

"Thought you were... shut up!"

"You need to work on your comebacks..."

I grunted.

We continued to meander over to the graveyard in relative silence.

"Xigbar! Xigbar! XIGBAR!"

"Squirt, would you do me a favor and SHUT UP?"

"But, Xigbar!"

"Be quiet! We're gonna scare Zexion!"

"Why?" Demyx and I asked at the same time.

Xigbar jumped, "LIGHT!"

Demyx wasa lion in the _awkward stage_, his new mane stood straight up just like his normal hair, and Xigbar was hyena with an eye patch.

I groaned, "how come you all get to be mammals while I'm a bird?"

"Who cares! You can fly," exclaimed Demyx.

"True..." (holy... this is getting bad... I need to think of something.)

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yeah, Demyx?"

"You know Xaldin's real name..."

"Yes...?"

"Is it Linda?"

There was a pause and then Xigbar, Lexaeus and I burst out laughing.

"L—linda? That would be funny, but, no."

"It's Dalin," Lexaeus said.

Demyx looked disappointed, "Oh..." Then he looked up in the sky. "Look, see, there's a bird flying now!"

"We aren't still ON this topic, are we? I thought we were--" I asked.

"I don't think he needs a demonstration of flying, Squirt."

The bird flew down to us. It was blue and had a very large orange beak.

"You! You must be the trouble makers," he exclaimed.

"What? We haven't done anything!"

"Exactly! You should be doing _something_!"

We all gave him a blank stare.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am. I'm Zazu, the king's advisor."

Ourstare continued.

"Um... well... you all need to be doing something productive."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah, Zexi?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I coughed, "I mean, why don't you go and..."

"I'll do it!" Xigbar cut in. Without warning he ran at Zazu.

Zazu cried out and flew away.

"I win!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think it was much of a competition, Xigbar."

"Aw, yer just jealous 'cause yer to small to fight anything."

"Say that again!"

"No, you guys, we shouldn't fight!"

"You know, that's odd coming from a RHINO!"

"Shut up, you only have one eye."

"If I had opposable thumbs right now, you'd be SO dead!"

"I'd be "so" dead? How dead _would_ I be, Zexion?"

"Just shut up."

VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI VI

L84: I just realized that for Vexen's chapter I didn't use the right roman numeral. B Oops!

Zexion: Why is my chapter so short?

L84: Because you and Lexaeus are always together, so both of the chapters are for both of you... and the fact that my ideas came to a screeching halt.

Zexion: You suck.

L84: Indeed. Well, I have the idea for Axel's chapter... and Larxene's...

Zexion: What about Saix's?

L84: ...no...

Zexion: You suck bad.

L84: Has anyone guessed my name yet? Lexira!

Zexion: I know it.

L84: Well, of course YOU do... So, anway, no one reviewed my last chapter, but I thank you people for the reviews from the other chapters! x3


	8. Is it possible to get addicted to milk?

ZOMG someone actually knows the WoT series. I love you. x3 I should pick ajahs for everybody... Zexion automatically is a white. No doubt about it. OH did you know that the actual pronunciation for Xigbar is "Shigbar"? XD Weird, huh?

_Thinking_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meetings... meetings are so stupid... they do NOTHING to further our chances of getting hearts.

"And so, everyone, you must remember to bring ammunition for Xigbar if you go on a mission with him because he will surely forget. Furthermore..."

_Someone shut him up, PLEASE! We could be doing something useful right now instead of listening to Xemnas jabbering away._

"...Roxas _was_ supposed to bring the coffee today, but it seems he forgot."

These stupid chairs, too... I hate heights! Thank the light for the stairs at the side.

"Ahem, I'd like to bring this to your attention..." Demyx stood up in his chair.

"What is it?"

"I was in one of the more advanced worlds, and there was a sign on the road that said, 'Tiredness Can Kill' I didn't know that! I stayed up the other night playing my sitar. I could have died!" (if anyone can name that comedian, you win! Win what? A warm fuzzy feeling inside.)

The room was silent.

"Sit down, Demyx," Xemnas ordered.

"O...ok..."

_Idiot. I thought my razor was dull until I met him._

Xemnas looked around, "well, that concludes this week's meeting. See you all next week. Be there--"

"Or be polynomial. Yes, we know," I mumbled getting down from my extremely tall chair. Xemnas and his idiotic math jokes.

I ambled my way over to the kitchen looking for a nice cold glass of milk. Only problem was...

"ALL OF THE MILK'S GONE!" I seethed. (GASP!)

_I'm going to kill them. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!_

Xaldin walked past the kitchen and I intercepted him.

"XALDIN!"

He blinked at me, "yes?"

"THE MILK!"

"Yes...?"

"It's all GONE!"

"...really?"

"YES, REALLY!"

I was about to go berserk. There's no milk. I _need_ milk. I have it every day! (He's addicted! Asam I...)

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Saix, right now I have a mission."

"I've got a good mind to join a club and beat you with it," I growled.

"It happens."

I glared at him.

He glared back.

"Blood and bloody ashes, I hate you."

Xaldin shrugged and walked away.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. A whole day...

"I should just go to bed, there's no point of wandering around the castle..." I muttered.

Luxord must have heard me, "there isn't?"

I looked up, "nope."

"Hm. There's not any milk, is there?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you should learn to like coffee like the rest of us or soda like Demyx.

"Demyx has the brain of a four year-old."

"I'll bet he was glad to get rid of it."

I blinked, "get rid of what?"

"His brain. The four year-old was glad to give up his brain. Look, if I explain it to you, it won't be funny."

I grunted.

"Hey! Let's go play cards!"

I pushed myself off the wall, "yeah, alright. What game."

"Poker. Strip poker if we can get Larxene to play."

I looked to check if Larxene was near. Yep.

"I heard that, pervert," Larxene stuck her tongue out at us.

"Why, Larxene, you know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Though, that's not saying much."

"Suck a twenty-sided die, Luxord."

"Will do."

Larxenegrowled and walked away.

"That was odd," I said.

Luxord nodded absentmindedly, "so, what would you like to bet?"

"Hm? Well, you always win so..."

"I don't always win," Luxord protested.

I rolled my eyes, "how about munny?"

"How original."

"Shut up, I'm not really in a good mood, if you haven't noticed."

"Fine, munny."

We strolled over to Luxord's room since he had a poker table ready in there. Honestly, you expected anything else?

We played for a while. I've worked my way from next to nothing to... nothing.

I threw my cards down, "you _always_ win!"

"It's not _my_ fault Lady Luck has a crush on me!"

"Lady Luck has bad tastes."

"Well, we'll not meddle in her love life, yes?"

"Whatever."

I had an itch on the base of my forehead, where my scar is. I knew I shouldn't have picked at it.

"Saix, why did the chicken cross the road?"

I stared at him with a blank expression, "to get to the other side?"

"No! I was asking you a question! Can't you be serious for _one_ minute?"

I sighed.

I hate everyone.

"Saix, did you know that, outside of a dog, a book is man's best friend?"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Inside of a dog, it's too dark to read..."

_Someone kill me._

VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII VII

L84: I was watching Animal Crackers today, so... that would be some of the random quotes.

Zexion: No one cares.

L84: You're right, no one reads this partanyway.

Zexion: Quite.

L84: Anyway, yes, my name is Ariel and I curse that mermaid. That stupid singing mermaid.

Zexion: but everyone loves her.

L84: Exactly! --fumes--

Zexion: ...

L84: Ok, so I'm going to share one of my KH THEORIES with ya'll!

Every guy in Orgy 13 is gay. Except for Marluxia.

Zexion: WHAT?

L84: Wait! Wait!

Yes, Marly's not gay. He's a pedophile. There's a _difference_.

Zexion: But that's just a theory.

L84: And this is just a fanfiction. And you're just a video game character.

Zexion: Uh...

L84: Thank you all for the reviews! I'll be back for Axel's chappie. --giggles-- Shigbar.


	9. FINNY FUN!

I don't think that chapter will be very long... since I don't particularly like Axel... But, I'll try! Since you all like him... Oh, and Lexaeus would be of the gray ajah. X3 And Demyx would be a green... And, Roxas can be a yellow? Heck, why not!

_Thinking_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Why did they send me here? A mission HERE of all places. Someone, please stab me. Right now._

I sighed, which is rather hard to do in water, mind you. I had to practice a few times to get it right.

"I can't believe they sent me to Atlantica."

I looked at myself. Half of me was a lion fish. Why couldn't I be something cool like a shark? Well, Vexen's bottom half was a Porpoise. I suppose--

"It could be worse."

I looked at my companion.

"Why did they send _you_, Vexen, and not Roxas?"

"Roxas is too inexperienced for this mission." He tapped his head with his index finger, "got it memorized?"

I grunted, "so, why are we here again?"

Vexen blinked. "Um..."

"You don't _know_?"

"No, no! It was about their singing."

"Singing?"

"Yes, Xemnas was here a while ago and he didn't like the Finny Fun song." (No one does. Seriously! Do _you_?)

I stared at the "chilly" (He's not cold, no, he's "chilly") academic, "So, do we kill them?"

"For offending Xemnas?I guess," he shrugged.

"Alrighty, then! Let's do this!" I turned towards the shiny castle a ways away. "They should have sent Demyx."

"Yes, but he's on a mission with Larxene."

"Where did _they_ go? Super-happy-funland?"

"Close. Have you ever heard of an amusement park?"

"No."

"Well, it's where you park your gummi vehicle and amuse yourself at the facilities provided," he explained.

"Oh... wait, are they... you _know..._"

"No. They aren't doing _that_ You think Larxene would let him?No, it's a mission. they're investigating.Presumably."

"The fiends! How DARE they have fun without me!"

"Actually, it's rather easy to have fun without you. See, watch this..." Vexen brought out his Rubix Cube. Man, he really likes it.Vexen stared at it, chuckled, and then put it back into his pocket. "See?"

"Vexen, you need mental help."

He shrugged, "so does the rest of our organization."

"Good point."

We started to swim towards the palace. I was silently praying, please don't let them sing. Please don't let them sing...

"Swim this way we'll dance and we'll play, now! It's very easy come on in just take a chance and shake a fin!" (Those are the lyrics, right? If I hear a song twice or so, I'll know the words...)

"NOOOO!" Vexen and I shouted at (relatively) the same time.

A strange blue and yellow fish came floundering up to us, "hey, new people! Do you want to sing with us?"

"Never," I said.

"Not to save my life."

The fish blinked, "You... don't want to?"

"No."

"Not in a million years."

"But... everyone likes singing..." the fish was begginning to tear up.

I turned to Vexen, "I wish Xigbar was here, he's good with kids."

"Ooonly because he hangs out with Demyx so much," Vexen drawled.

A red headed mermaid swam up to us, "Flounder, what's wrong?"

'Flounder' turned to the mermaid, "Ariel, they don't want to sing!"

She blinked then smiled, "Silly, _everyone_ wants to sing!"

"Actually, no, we don't," I corrected her.

"Yes, you do," she assured us.

"No, we don't."

"You do!"

"We don't!"

"You DO!"

"We DON'T!"

She glared at me, and I glared back.

"You don't understand. You _have_ to sing. IT'S FOR THE CHILDREN!"

"WHAT CHILDREN?" I yelled.

She looked around then said, "the ones watching us from beyond the TV screen."

I stared at her, mouth agape.

Vexen coughed, "are you alright, miss?"

She nodded, "of course I am! I'm not crazy!"

"Coulda fooled me..." I mumbled.

"Ariel!" A deep voice yelled.

The mermaid's back straightened, as ifit was aninstinct.

A large, hairy merman came up to us, "who are you talking to?" He asked cheerfully.

"N-no one, daddy!"

"Oh?" He looked at us and then frowned at his daughter, "you're talking to boys."

"I'm sorry daddy!" Ariel squealed.

"Oh, you are going to get _such_ a beating when we get home."

She put her head down, "yes, daddy."

He turned his attention to us, "well, have a fun time watching the musical."

We just stared at him.

"Yes, well... come along, Ariel." They both started to swim away, with that stupid fish following them.

"That was odd." Vexen noted.

"Yep."

A couple of clown fish swam by when I finally remembered what we were supposed to be doing.

"Weren't we supposed to kill them?"

Vexen turned to me, "why don't we just ask Xemnas to ropethis planetoff so no one can go here?"

"Good idea. No one should have to go through this."

"I think Demyx might like it, though." Vexen mused.

"You're probably right."

"And if he doesn't... let's force him here anyway."

"I second that!"

VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII VIII

L84: Short, I'm sorry, but... I hate that world so... I didn't want to have to stay there.

Harold: All of the singing...

L84: Yes. Now, random fangirl, you may have Zexion. I have Harold with me. If you want to know who Harold is you can e mail me at sakiko underscore ariel at symbol yahoo DOT com NOT THE ONE ON MY PROFILE. I don't use that'un.

And, Harold IS INDEED a girl.

Harold: With pink hair.

L84: Yes. Pink. I'll put the URL to one of her pics on my profile. Anyway, yeah, sorry, it's all that came to my head.

Harold: You suck bad, Lexira!

L84: Yes. Yes I do. And you all will except it because the next chapter is DEMYX and I will make it very long. Since Demyx ismade ofawesome.

Harold: Like me?

L84: Yes. Like you. Now, then, thanks for reviewing! Sorry 'bout the short chapters, I'll make it up to you in sheer chapter abundance!


	10. SUPER FUN HAPPY TIME BONUS

Oh, I didn't go to my dad's house this weekend, so here's a chapter. SHOCKING!Oh, hey,know what I just noticed? X3 I'm so pathetic, "Vexen brought out his Rubix Cube. Man, he really likes it. Vexen stared at it, chuckled, and then put it back into his pocket." Vexen was a porpoise, they doesn't HAVE pockets! I suck so bad! XD Anyway, Arlene works, but I like Lerane better. BUT my TRUE opinion will happen in this chapter. PREPARE YOURSELVES! Though, just pretend that Larxene is Laxene. Say it, it's basically the same thing. WHO NEEDS R'S ANYWAY?

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The library. A place for quiet. Oh, and books. Books too. BUT NOT TODAY! Oh, no! Today, my friends, it's time to make fun of Larxene. One of my _favorite_ past times.

"I CHOOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" I yelled, pointing dramatically at Larxene.

Larxene stared at me with a bored expression on her face.

"Come ON, Pikachu! Electrocute Charmander!" I urged her, gesturing at Axel.

"Demyx, what are you--" Larxene started.

"NO! You don't talk like _that_! You say 'pika!" or 'Lasheen!'" (Larxene is pronounced Lasheen.)

Axel walked up to me, "what's wrong with you, Demyx?"

I scratched the back of my head, "well, I was just at that 'Japan' world, and--"

"Oh, you got high," Larxene nodded understandingly, "all of Japan is on drugs." (I agree. Two words, Katamari Damacy.)

I gave her a confused look, "no, no, I saw an episode of Pokemon!"

Axel groaned, "that show that's like crack for children..."

"That's the one!"

Larxene blinked, "so, Demyx got crack."

"Child crack," Axel corrected, "there's a difference."

"Ah."

"No! You guuuuuys," I whined.

Axel turned to Larxene, "still reading that Sade book?"

Larxene turned an interesting shade of red, "no."

"No?"

"It was... disturbing..."

"_You_ couldn't handle it?"

"Well, it wasn't just hurting people... it more like a Sadist porno..." (Believe me, I did research on the book. Why? I'm a Larxene fan.)

The three of us were silent.

"...you still have it?" Axel asked.

Larxene threw a book at him.

"ANYway..." I tried to start a new conversation. "Hey, Larxene?"

"Hm?"

AH! She's actually is paying attention to me... AND I HAD NOTHING TO SAY! Um... think...

"What do you remember of your Other's life?"

Larxene and Axel looked at me in surprise.

"I...um..." Larxene blinked, "I remember something... about lazy co-workers." She finished lamely.

"Lazy co-workers?" Axel scoffed, "you know, I remember something about a bald guy in sun glasses."

Larxene's eyes widened, "hey! Yeah, I remember him, too!"

I sighed. I've started a conversation between _them_. Not what I had hoped for, to say the least. Of course, I only remember something about wolves. And a falcon... and a hawk... Just animals, really. (He's Perrin because I SAY SO! Accept it. I've only read the first five of the five books, so, so far he seems a bit like Perrin.)

"Really? Do you remember an annoying co-worker who always tried to make me work? Stupid..."

"Axel..."

"I think it was a girl. She was such a n00b."

"AXel..."

"Whaaaat?"

"_I_ remember _being_ that co-worker."

Silence.

Axel chuckled, "n00b."

Larxene heaved another book at him, "I am going to throw _everything_ I can lay my hands on at you!"

Axel squeaked and hid under the nearest desk.

I turned to Larxene, "what if you find a Bible?"

"Then I will throw it at you, instead of Axel."

"Oh..."

"Well, Light, what do you know?" Larxene smirked picking up a random book, "a Bible!"

I paled, turned tail, and ran.

She galloped after me. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" She screamed and flung the book at me...

...and it hit me right in the back of my neck.

"WAUGH!" I fell on my face from the force of the blow.

Larxene obviously wasn't expecting this because she fell, too. On top of me.

I grunted and tried to get air back in my lungs. "Larxene! Pl...ease...off..." I managed to choke out.

She sat up. Still on top of me, mind you. "Hm... how about, no?"

I couldn't answer her, I was concentrating on breathing.

"No objections? Good. Because your lower back is rather comfortable."

Pant... pant...

I was able to lift my head up, just enough to see over the carpet, and by doing so I saw Namine's feet coming towards me.

"Larxene?" Namine asked.

Larxene grunted in reply.

"What are you doing to Demyx?"

"I'm sitting on him, can't you tell?"

"I... I see that... but, why?"

"Because he was stupid."

Namine needs new shoes, I noted. I'll tell Marluxia later.

"Stupid, how?" Namine sounded like she was dealing with a three year-old.

"He meddled with my doing away with of Axel."

"Oh."

Namine bent down to look at my face. "Act like you were suffocated." she whispered.

I was confused. Why? ...meh, why not?

"Larxene, I think you've killed him!"

"Good."

"No, really! Get up, you need to check for vitals!"

"What?"

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Now I get it.

"WHAT?" Larxene jumped off me.

I held my breath. I'm good at it, since I spend so much time in the water. I also kept my eyes closed, since I'd be bound to blink.

"Demyx!" Larxene turned me over so I was lying on my back. I hadn't turned blue or anything, but I wasn't breathing.

She shook my shoulders. "D-demyx? Come on, breathe now..."

"I think you may have to give him CPR." Namine said as she walked away.

"WHAT? No way am I giving HIM CPR." (ZOMG, where in the heck did this come from? One minute it's 'the power of Christ COMPELS you', but now it's... all romanticall-ish)

I wonder if she'll actually do it... Naw, that's just not Larxene-like. I took this time to sneak a breath while she wasn't paying attention.

Larxene squeaked. She then took one of her gloves off and checked my pulse. Still beating... She squeaked again.

This is getting old. I should just get up. Wait... she might kill me if she figures out I'm faking. Blood and ashed, I'm trapped! What do I **_do_**? (What would YOU do?)

By now, Namine had gathered a couple of people to watch. Of course, they stayed well hidden, thanks to Xigbar's power over gravity, on the ceiling. (Shigbar. XD I found that out reading the Japanese pronunciations.)

Larxene's hand rested on the bottom of my neck. I felt her sweating on me.

I really _was_ turning blue, by now.

Larxene made a strangled noise, opened my mouth, and started to bend towards my face, presumably.

NO WAY! She's gonna actually... SUPER FUN HAPPY TIME BONUS! (Demyx is so mature.)

But, as soon as I felt her breath on my mouth I decided to scare the crap out of her. Right then.Man, she'll be so SCARED! Who cares if she kills me, it'll be worth it!

She came slowly, agonizingly so, closer to me.

I can't take any longer. Must... surprise!

Opened my eyes and tilted my head up, EVER so slightly, "LAR--! Mmph!" (HOLY! I didn't think this would happen! No, seriously. My muses want ROMANCE today, boy!)

Blood and ashes,blood and ashes,blood and ashes,blood and ashes,blood and ashes,blood and ashes,BLOOD AND BLOODY ASHES! Open mouthed, too.

It only lasted a second, though, since Larxene knew that I was fine now. She just didn't react fast enough. Well, and the fact that Namine's group had uttered a collective, "AWWW!" kind of threw her off, also.

Larxene took her mouth off of mine and glared at me.

"You do realize that I'll REALLY have to sit on you now." (She'll sit. WITH A VENGEANCE!)

"No, please! Larxene!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, buddy. This kind of thing deserves punishment. You pervert." She then proceeded to sit on my stomach.

"_What_? I didn't," gasp, "tell you to preform CP," pant, "R!"

"So? It still happened. I blame for you for this, Demyx."

"It's not" gulp "my fault!"

Larxene grunted.

"The power of Christ compelled me!" I said with one breath.

Larxene grabbed my mullet and pulled.

"OW! LET GO!"

"No."

I decided to surrender. I'll never get out from under her _alive_ if I keep arguing with her. (THAT SOUNDED WRONG! x3)

Xigbar had let everyone down, now. While the rest of the groupwent about their buisness,Namine, Marluxia, and Axel made their way over to where Larxene sat.

"Aw, Larxene, that was so cute!" Axel fake gushed.

"Shut it."

"So... Larxene," Marluxia butted in, "You're a girl?"

The apathetic princess stared at Marluxia.

"Larxene, you and Demyx would make such a good couple!" Namine squealed. " The whole Organization will be talking about this for months!"

Larxene started to get up, "I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!"

YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!

But, alas, she sat back down. This time on my chest. Better, but she still wasn't off me.

"I'll kill you, after I teach Demyx a lesson."

Axel snickered, "kinky."

Gross, Axel!

Larxene grabbed the book she'd hit me withand hit Axel in the nose with it.

"Axel! You're nose is bleeding!" Namine shrieked.

Axel touched his nose, "psh, it was worth it."

I started to wiggle, trying to slide her off.

Larxene suddenly had one of her knives in her hand. She waved it in front of my face. "Look, if you want to keep having your naughty bits, I suggest you stop."

I squeaked. I happened to like those bits!

"That's what I thought."

No... she wouldn't dare. She's a girl, she just wouldn't! I decided to push her off when she wasn't paying attention.

"So, when will you get off of him?" Marluxia asked.

"When he learns his lesson."

"When do you think he'll--?"

"Hours."

I slid my hands under her and pushed her off while I rolled to the side.

"HEY!"

I quickly got up and...

"Run! Run away!"

"DEMYX!"

"I LIVE!"

IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX

L84: I don't know what just happened in that chapter. The sane part of my brain was like WOAH! WHAT THE HECK? While the fangirl part was all DO IT! COME ON, MOST OF YOU'RE FANS ARE GIRLS!

Harold: Yes, that was odd.

L84: If you couldn't tell, Axel was Reno and Larxene was Elena. Remember: Larxene minus the x and the r is Elena! 'Course, I have another theory and you'll see it in her chapter.

Harold: Next is Luxord.

L84: Luxord is TOTALLY Mat. Liek, tewtally. Oh, and yes, I happen to like the Demyx/Larxene pairing. IT'S SO CUTE!

Harold: Sure... cute...

L84: Thanks for the reviews, oh humble peasants!


	11. Action figure? !

I only just finished the fourth WoT book. And, he coulda been! Roxas was different then Sora! And, if Perrin didn't ever meet Moiraine and whatnot, you know, maybe he would be slightly more like Demyx. …here I am trying to defend my midnight guess to Demyx's other. XDOh, but now I've decided he's Johnny from Tales of Destiny. x3 Seriously, Johnny and Demyx are very similar. They both FIGHT with music, I love them both,and… they are airheads. PERFECT, doncha think?

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Laundry day. I _hate_ doing laundry. It's so hard to tell all of our outfits apart!I gathered up my clothes and brought them down to the laundry room, where Zexion was waiting.

I found him standing in front of our _extremely_ hi-tech… washer and drier. "Luxord? Oh. Give it here."

I handed him my garments, "how did you get stuck with laundry duty, Zexion?"

"…I can smell which uniform belongs to whom."

I grimaced, "ew. Even _after_ they been washed?"

"Yes."

"That sucks."

"Yes."

I turned to leave, "well, have fun!"

"Gee, thanks."

Hm, hm, hmmm. What to do? I decided to walk around aimlessly until I found something to amuse me. Ah.

"Hey, Xigbar!" I waved up at him, since he was lounging on the ceiling.

"What?"

"Want to--?"

"No. No more card games. You always beat me. I don't want to play." Xigbar walked away along the ceiling.

I pouted, "humph! No one wants to play anymore!"

What to do, what to do? I'll just go somewhere… I know!

I opened a portal to one of the more advanced worlds. I stepped into/out of the portal.

(THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! XD)

"Woah! THAT BED IS HUGE!" I must have ended up in some sort of world of giants! The room I was in appeared to be a little, wellnot really,boy's room. I turned away from the bed to see…

"A cowboy talking to a _spaceman_?" I muttered. What _is_ this place?

"I was here first, Buzz!"

"Calm down, local law enforcement, I'll leaveas soon as I can."

A dinosaur walked up to them.

"Buzz! _Buzz_!"

"Yes, what is it?"

It took me a few seconds to realize that they were toys. And since I'm their size… I looked down at my hands. Plastic! I groaned. I'm an action figure!

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." a pig informed me.

"Yeah, I'm new." I lied.

The pig turned around, jingling, "hey, Woody! We got a newcomer here!"

The cowboy turned looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Luxord…"

The dinosaur came up to me, "Luxord? I've never heard of a Luxord doll before!"

"Action figure."

"Oh. So, where you from?"

"From?" I asked.

"You know… what store," he said as if it should be obvious. Which I'm sure it should be.

"Oh! Um…" Think! Think! "Ebay." (XD)

There was a group murmur of awe.

"_Ebay_?" Woody asked.

"Y-yep."

"Wow, you must be special!" he beamed.

"Apparently." I agreed.

"Wait!" the spaceman pushed Woody out of the way. "What if he's one of Zurg's spies?"

"ZURG?" the greenT-Rex gasped.

I was baffled, "Zurg?"

"HEY! I was standing there!" Woody protested.

"Be quite, this is about intergalactic security!"

Woody mumbled angrily under his breath. Yeah, I was starting to hate this Buzz guy, too.

"I'm no ally of Zurg, whoever he is," I declared.

"Prove it." Buzz challenged.

"How?" I asked.

Buzz's eyes widened. Obviously, he hadn't thought ofhow. After a minute he said, "let me check your coat."

I rolled my eyes, took it off, and handed it to him.

He checked every pocket. 'Course, I didn't have anything in any of them. This was my spare uniform.

"Alright, you're clear," he handed my jacket back to me and I put it on.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, citizen." And with that, he turned to leave.

"Git," I said under my breath.

Woody appeared to have heard me, "I agree," he said.

There was a door slam below us. "I'm home mom!"

"What was_ that_?" I yelled.

Woody stared at me, "that's Andy. Our kid."

I looked at him, wide eyed, "is he coming up here?"

"'Course he is!"

I looked around and saw the other toys getting to where their spots must be.

"Where do I go?" I asked him.

"The bed?" he offered.

The bed seemed quite big, but I could probably climb up to the top.

"Yeah, alright." I started to make my way to the bed.

I plopped down onto the pillow when a brunette boy came running into the room. "Buzz! Woody!" the boy, Andy, exclaimed as he picked them up. He made his way over to his bed. "Hey… a new toy!" Andy exclaimed as he picked me up.

HEIGHTS! HEIGHTS!

The boy looked at my shoe. "Hm… black marker won't work on this… MOM! DO WE HAVE ANY YELLOW MARKER?"

PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!

"Yes, honey! Why?"

"I'm gonna write my name on my new toy!"

A woman, presumably the boy's mother, appeared at the doorway a second later. "Here you go, honey." she said as she handed Andy the marker.

"Thanks mom!"

The next moment I felt myself being turned upside-down. The boy was writing on my shoe! THE GROUND! SO HIGH!After he was done, he put me, Woody, and Buzz back on the bed.

"Gotta go to the bathroom," he muttered and ran off.

I lay there, panting on the bed. Never again.

"I've _got_ to get out ofhere!"

Buzz and Woody looked at me, puzzled.

I made a portal appear and turned to the toys, "well, it's been fun, but I have to go." I stepped through.

Buzz's eyes widened."I KNEW HE WAS SOMEONE FROM ZURG'S--"

I looked around The World That Never Was never looked so beautiful. "Thank the Light," I whispered.

I started to walk back to my room when I remembered my shoe. I sat down, on the floor, and checked it. It said ANDY in bold, yellow letters.

I groaned, "I hope no one sees this…"

"Sees what?" It was Saix.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don't SCARE me like that."

"Sorry," Saix said half heartedly, rolling his eyes. "Now, you don't want people to see something?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, yes it is. I'm higher in rank than you are. I can _order_ you to show me. In fact, I order you to show it to me."

"I hate you."

"Yes, yes, I know."

I lifted my foot to his face.

"What…? 'ANDY'?"

"I went tonew world, right? And I turned into a _toy_! And a little,actually he was very large,boy wrote his _name_ on my _shoe_!"

Saix nodded, "ooh, sounds _traumatizing_."

"You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L84: WHY WASN'T TOY STORY IN KINGDOM HEARTS? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Harold: Because Pixar and Disney are different.

L84: --sigh-- anyway, wow, I did NOT expect Luxord to go to Toy Story. I actually had no idea what I was going to do for him.

Harold: I think it worked out.

L84: Indeed! I already have the beginning to Larx's chapter done… NOW FOR MARLY! --rushes off to come up with an idea--

Harold: Lexira84 would like to thank you all for your continuing support. And if you can draw, she would be extremely grateful if you could draw something from the fanfic. You might win something once she thinks of a prize.

L84: YOU NEVER KNOW!


	12. The Red Haired Casanova!

If people are confused by the top area, then they don't have to read it. XD Whenever I read a fanfic I never read the author's notes. o.o I'm all, "Author's note? PSHAW!" and stuff. --shifty look-- Oh, and Kurama from YYH is tewtally Marluxia's other. Doncha think? x3 Oh, you know, I heard a very strange pairing the other day. Demyx/Ariel. O.o Weird, huh?

NOTE:I don't know Marly very well, so he will be OOC. Most likely.

I have no idea what to do for this chapter. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS! x3

11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11 11

I was walking to my garden from the restroom, humming some random tune. What were the words again?

"Numa numa… something something…"

I fail in the singing department, though, but at least I can grow man eating-- I mean, _insect_ eating plants.

"Marluxia!"

I turned around to find Axel. Stupid red haired… hedgehog!

"What is it, peasant?" I asked.

He blinked, "peasant? Um, the Superior said that to improve morale, we're going to have a costume party!" (WHAT THE HECK? XD)

I stared at him.

"You know what one is, right Marly?"

"Yeah, of course I do, don't be stupid."

Axel shrugged, "alright, the party is tonight at ten o'clock. Got it--"

"Memorized, yes, yes I know." I waved him away.

"Hey, Xigbar!" Axel had found someone else to bother. "Bet ya I'll have a better costume than you!"

"Psh, yeah right. What are the stakes?"

"Well, if I win, I get to see behind you're eye patch."

I walked away from them. What in the world should I dress as?

"NO I will NOT dress up as PIKACHU!"

Ah, Larxene and Demyx were fighting. Again.

"Come on, Larxene! PLEASE?"

"NEVER!"

I walked past them as fast as I could. When Larxene's mad at Demyx, she will not hesitate to kill anyone within her range of vision.

"What to be… what to be…" I muttered to myself. "I should go to a store in… well, I don't know where, but _some_where.

Somewhere over the _rain_bow. (XD)

"HUZZAH!" That's it! I shall be… THE TIN MAN! It's perfect! 'Cause _he_ doesn't have a heart and _I_ don't have a heart. I'm so smart. (he RHYMED)

I grinned to myself.

"I bet no one's thought of this one."

"Bet no one's thought of what?"

Argh! People are always… BEHIND ME! It was Zexion.

"My choice for a costume." I replied, simply.

"Oh. You didn't choose the tin man, did you?"

My eyes widened, "what?"

Zexion shrugged, "everyone wants to be the tin man, but Xemnas called it."

"Curses!"

"Oh, you wanted to be him too, huh?"

I hung my head in shame, "yeah…"

"Well, sucks for you, but you are not original."

"What are you going to be?"

He blinked, "you've never heard of him."

"Try me," I snorted.

"Leon from Tales of Destiny." (Dude, they look VERY similar.)

"You're right, never heard of him," I turned to walk away.

I decided to open up a portal and let it take me to… well, any of the worlds. I stepped into it.

I looked around. It was a quaint little village. A small steam locomotive going in to circle around the town. (I don't really remember what the scenery was here, so, please, bear with me.)

**_SOPHIE'S COSTUMES_** (ZOMG Howl's Moving Castle! WHAT? It's Disney. Technically. Right?And, I KNOW she doesn't run a costume store, she runs a HAT store. Leave me alone.)

"Perfect!" I opened to door to the store, hearing a little bell ring.

"Oh, just a minute!" A girl 'round sixteen or so with short, gray hair came running in. "Hello!"

I eyed her suspiciously, "uh, hello. Are you Sophie?"

"Yes. What kind of costume do you need? Though, you look like you already have one on," she beamed.

I chose to ignore that comment, "something for a party."

"A party? Alrighty, then. Any you have in mind?"

I thought about it, then shook my head. "Nope."

She giggled. "Alright, well, how about… this!" Sophie pulled out a small pair of charcoal gray wings.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I don't want to be an angel."

"No, silly, not an angel. A Haibane!" (Haibane and Nobodies seem alike, don't they?)

"Um…" I shook my head

"No? Well, how about this one?" She held out a blue belly shirt, beige pants with what looked like a blue miniskirt on the top of them.

I shook my head wildly.

"Hmm…" She put the horrid pants and bluesports bra (RID) away. "What about… pink?" She seized a pink vest that had a very long back, a black undershirt, white pants, and two pink and black sleeves. (ZELOS!)

I examined the clothes.

"You like them?" she asked, happily.

"Yeah… where can I try them on?"

She pointed to the back.

(No need to describe the changing scene, perverts. No Marly on Mirror action here, folks. Look elsewhere for your narcissistic… stuffs)

"I look nice if I do say so myself. But, why can't it be a complete thing? My shoulders are showing."

"Oh, I don't know, but I think it looks good," she said since salespeople _have_ to say that.

"Is there a specific character that wore this?"

She blinked, "oh, yes, he was Zelos, the red haired casanova who saved our Queen when she was still the Princess."

"I guess I'll take it. How much?"

"Five hundred munny!"

That's a lot…

I paid and left swinging my bag as I entered the portal.

_IT'S SUDDENLY 10 O'CLOCK! Luxord made time go faster! XO_ (I'll put up pics for da costumes most prolly don't know.On mahprofile.)

I made my way into the Very Large Room with our Very Large Chairs. In costume, of course.

"Pfft, who are _you_ supposed to be?"

"More importantly, Axel, who are you? You only dyed your hair blue!"

Axel rolled his eyes at me, "I'm Sonic, duh!" (--snicker--)

"Huh. Well, I'm Zelos the red haired casanova!"

"That's stupid."

"Stupid it may be, but it's cooler than yours!" I challenged.

"Yeah, _reet_." (Reet/Right)

I looked around the room. Zexion was talking with Lexaeus and wearing a blue top with white pants and a pink cape. It looked like a general's uniform. Albeit a very _girly_ uniform. Lexaeus was in a black Japanese boy's uniform, his hair also black.

Larxene was in a purple maid's outfit that accentuated her… womanly… parts. Two brown raccoon ears came out of her hair. Demyx had bleached his hair a bright blonde and let it down, for once. He was in a strange black outfit with a blue dragon on the front.

There was a strange noise behind me. Kind of sounded like… breathing? I whirled around and became face to face with… Darth _Vader_?

Darth Vader took his mask of. It was Xigbar. "Awesome, ain't it? I thought for sure Xemnas would want to wear it, but no, he wanted the tin man. Lamewad."

I blinked, "where'd you get it?"

"Ebay," he said as he went off to show Demyx.

Ebay?

I walked over to Vexen, who was dressed as Sub-Zero from those Batman comic books, and tried to start a conversation.

"How goes it?" I asked.

"Well, Saix went berserk when Xaldin 'accidentally' ripped his costumejust before you came in. He's currently in a cage out back."

"Which one."

"Xaldin."

"Ah."

Silence.

"What did he come dressed as?"

"Which one?"

"Eh, both."

"Saix came as Professer Lupin from Harry Potter and Xaldin came as some neurosurgeon named Tenma."

"Tenma?" I asked.

Vexen nodded, "yeah. Saix got all pissed about it. I don't know why." (You'll find outin alater chapter.)

"Huh."

Roxas came cautiously in the room, as if expecting it all a ruse so we could laugh at him and his stupidity, not a bad idea, followed by Luxord. Roxas was dressed as an… odd green thing with a pill shaped head while Luxord was dressed as a… Backstreet Boy. (I don't know why, but the first time I saw Luxord, it reminded me of the Backstreet Boys.)

"Freaks." Vexen and I said at the same time.

There was a clanging sound from the other side of the room. Xemnas had decided to show up, now that everyone else was here. Instantly, Saix made his way over to Xemnas' side.

Brown noser.

And everyone had a grand ol' time. Dancing and singing and drinking and puking and getting into fist fights… all in all, a good night.

XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI XI

L84: That was total crack.

Saix: Why am I here?

L84: Harold's away.

Saix: What?

L84: Fictional characters need time off, too!

Saix: yes… I know…. _being_ one…

L84: Anyway, that chapter sucked, I know. GET OFF MY BACK! It's MARLY for goo'nuss sake!

Saix: It doesn't suck.

L84: No?

Saix: No, it blows.

L84: Ah… Anyway, after Roxas' chapter I'm going to include a chapter of what I think Saix through Larxene's Other's were. And their deaths.

Saix: Mine better be good.

L84: You have nothing to fear, Grimmer-san.ZOMG, OTHER'S NAME! XD Oh, and,thanks for reviews and whatnot! My Larxene chapter WILL be better. BUT bizarre at the beginning.


	13. Larxene's New Groove

ZOMG someone's actually drawing me something! I love you Skitty. XD I like the beginning of this'un. If you don't know, Nina Fortner is from Monster, and she's my other possibility for Larxene's other, especially since she doesn't _actually_have a name. And, of course, all of the terrifying stuff that's happened to 'er. The dream Larx is having takes place when her other is called Anna Liebert. She is ten, at that time I think. I don't know if all the info is correct, but most of you haven't seen Monster SO IT WON'T MATTER! x3

_Dream_

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12

_I looked at the dead bodies of my parents. No, adoptive parents. The Liebert's. They were lying in the living room. Mrs. Liebert was faced away from me, but I could see Mr. Liebert's face, frozen forever in shock. Blood matted both their hair. _

"_It's happened," I whispered. "It's happened again."_

_I walked back into my and my brother's room. He was there, smiling at me, a gun on the floor beside him._

"You _did this?" I asked him._

"_Yes I did, sister." He was still smiling._

"_You've been doing this to everyone that was good to us, haven't you?"_

"_Yes, sister."_

"_Why, Johan?"_

_The blonde boy's smile slipped, "you know full well that that is not my name."_

"_It was the name _they _gave you! We have _no _names!"_

"_Yes. That's why we are here. In Germany. We came from Czechoslovakia to find our names," he nodded patiently. "I killed them merely because it is time for us to move on, dearest sister."_

_I looked at the gun._

"_Hm?" My twin noticed me looking. "Oh. You want to kill me. Well, if you are going to do it." He picked up the gun and handed it to me. "Throw the gun out of the window when you're done." He pointed at his forehead with his free hand. "Right here. Shoot me here."_

_I took the gun and stared at him. He really wanted me to shoot him. I raised the handgun and aimed at his forehead. My brother was still smiling. _

_I pulled the trigger--_

"MONSTER!" I screamed. "W…where?" I sat up in my bed, looking around wildly for him. "Oh… right…" Of course he isn't here. I was sweating and panting as if I had just run twelve miles.

"That dream again…" I whispered.

There was a knock on the door, "Larxene? Are you alright?" It was Lexaeus.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

I assumed Lexaeus was satisfied with that because I heard no more from him.

It must be morning. I got up and changed into my uniform. Today was going to be a bad day…

And, indeed, it was.

"A mission with Demyx _and_ Xigbar? No bloody way!"

Saix shrugged, "Xemnas' orders." (CLASH OF THE SADISTS! XD)

"You lie!" I pointed at him accusingly, "_you_ just want to see me to go crazy, don't you?"

Saix started to walk away, "you know as well as I that I can't make you go on missions. Only Xemnas can."

I muttered a string of oaths under my breath. Why? Someone up there HATES me.

"I'm walkin' on sunshiiine! Wooooaaaaah! I'm walkin' on sunshine!"

"Shut up, Squirt." Xigbar said.

"But!"

"But, what, Squirt?"

"I don't know that was all I had planned."

"Someone shoot me…" I mumbled.

Xigbar looked at me hopefully, "really?"

I sighed, "no."

"Damn."

"Where are we headed?" Demyx asked.

Xigbar scratched his head, "dunno. But we have to do something about a llama."

"A llama?" I scoffed.

"A llama."

Demyx grinned, "cool!"

"Shut up, Demyx."

"Yes, ma'am."

Xigbar brought up a portal. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Awright," Demyx exclaimed.

We stepped into the portal and out into a very rural area. A long, winding road coming from a forest towards the unknown.

"What _is_ this?"

"Why, Larxene! I thought _you_ of all people would know what a _farm_ is!"

"Shut it, Xigbar."

"Hey, Xigbar, what's so special about this llama," Demyx asked.

"It can talk."

I stared at him. "You're just making that up."

"As if," he snorted.

Demyx tugged on my sleeve, "guys?"

"What _is_ it?" I growled.

"Llama."

A lone llama was walking down the road looking as ifit was having trouble walking.

"Not a llama!" the llama yelled.

"I think we've found our llama. But you know, that's just me," Xigbar shrugged.

"Alright, let's do it!"

Demyx and Xigbar giggled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You said 'do it'!" Demyx grinned.

I stared at them. I thought they couldn't get any less mature before, but I was wrong.

"You have to admit, Larxene, that is miiiiiiighty funny."

At least Axel wasn't here, too. Then I'd have all _three_ of the stooges to deal with.

"I will kill you _so_ hard, you'll_ die_ before you're dead!"

"Hello, peasants," the llama made it's way towards us. "What's shakin'?"

"Peasants? A _llama _does not have the right to call _us_ peasants," I declared.

The llama was, apparently, in denial. "Llama? I'm not a llama. Stupid peasants."

"Dude," Xigbar started. "Do this," he wiggled his fingers.

"Psh, I don't know what it'll prove, but if you want me--" he wiggled his… hoof.

The llama's eyes widened. "Mirror! MIRROR! I NEED TO SEE MYSELF!"

Demyx conjured a small puddle from the ground water. The llama looked at himself, and then collapsed into it.

"LLAMA FACE!" he sobbed.

"Yep," I agreed.

The llama looked up from the puddle, "PLEASE! HELP ME!" It crawled over to me and clutched at my legs. "Llama face…"

"What's your name?" Demyx asked him.

"Kuzco…" it wept.

"Get off me, Kuzco."

Kuzco didn't heed my warning, "Llama…"

Demyx glared at the creature, grabbed him by the tail, and pulled him off of me.

"We can't help you," Xigbar said, shrugging.

Kuzco looked at Xigbar, "you guys suck! Why not?"

"We just can't. And the fact that we don't care."

Demyx and I nodded.

Kuzco growled, which sounds odd coming from a llama, "Fine then. I'll just go and help _myself_!"

"You do that."

The llama slunk off. After he'd gone a little ways he turned to us and shouted, "how can you all be so _heartless_?"

"It comes with the job," Xigbar yelled back.

"Can we go now?" Demyx whined.

"Fine, let's go," I sighed.

Demyx beamed, "no more dense talking llamas for us!"

"No, but we still have _you_."

"Hey! Larxeeeeeeeene! I'm vaguely offended!"

"Only vaguely?"

_**ZOMG ALTERNATE BEGINNING!**_

(This scares the bejeezus outta me.)

_Demyx had dragged me to a concert. We were going to see Tommy february6, one of Demyx's favorite Jpop singers._

_The music started, techno, and pink lights flashed. What must be Tommy _(I don't know her real name or anything like that. I assume it's Tommy.) _appeared on stage, her back to us. She tapped her foot in time with the music._

_Odd that she has an Organization jacket. And such short hair._

_Tommy turned around and started to sing…_

_My eyes widened. "LEXAEUS?"_

I woke up, screaming. I looked around wildly, just in case he was still there. "Oh… that dream again…"

There was a knock on the door, "Larxene? Are you alright?" It was Lexaeus.

"Y-yeah…"

XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII XII

L84: No, seriously, I had that dream last night.

Saix: I pity you.

L84: I pity _myself_. o.o Anyway, anyone who draws meh a thingum from the fanfic (Skitty XD) will win two songs that I think fit their two fav characters! So, Skitty, tell me your two fav KH/CoM/KH2 characters and I shall upload the songs onto mega upload and give you the link. Or I can sendthem in an email. Note that they'll most likely be Jpop songs. XD

Saix: Jpop, huh? Have you got one picked out for me?

L84: No, you are difficult.

Saix: Ah.

L84: I've got one fer Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene so far. And, o' course, I own nothing. Not Kingdom Hearts and not da songs… and not Kuzco, as much as I would like too… Why didn't they putThe Emperors New Groove in Kingdom Hearts? WHY NOT?

Saix: 'cause no one wants Kuzco in their party.

L84: What? Who WOULDN'T?A talking llamafighting ALONGSIDE YOU!Anyway, thank you for reviews and whatnot. Next up is Roxas who is a whiny little prat.

Saix: You've said that before.

L84: He _is_, though.


	14. RocksAss Boy!

Alrighty, Roxas' chapter. Instead of Roxas on a sugar high, Axel will be… um… not in his right mind. Sorry forthe short-ness...Drawing something would be appreciated, Suicidal RuBBerDucky. So… yer like Ernie's emo rubber duck?Sorry. XD Anyway, ONWARD!

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

I let out a content sigh. I finished my first assignment without a hitch! I'm officially a member of the Organization! People will have to respect me now! And stop calling me shorty…

But... wait….

What if I did it wrong? What if… I misinterpreted the instructions! _What if the mission was actually a big failure! _

I started to panic. What will Xemnas do to me if I failed the first mission?

"I don't want to die!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"Hey… Roxas!" someone slurred.

I turned around, "Axel?"

"Roxas! You know… yer name sounds like… Rocks… Ass!" Axel giggled.

"Axel, you're drunk!"

He hiccupped, "ain't it great?"

I groaned. How could he be _this_ drunk if it's only noon?

"Come on, Axel, let's get you back to your room." I decided to help him walk back to his room. (Kind of like when Sora groped, err, _carried_ Riku on the beach.)

"Hey, hey, Rocks-ass! I love you, man."

"Yeah, I know, Axel."

Zexion was walking towards the way we came from, "woah! What happened to Axel?"

"Hey! Sexy Zexy!" Axel laughed madly.

"He's drunk." I would have shrugged, if Axel wasn't using me for support.

Zexion's eyes widened. "This early?"

"Apparently."

"Sexy Zexy! Sexy Zexy and Sexy Lexy! And Sexy Vexy! And--"

"We get the point, Axel," Zexion snapped.

Axel abruptly grabbed Zexion's jacket and looked him straight in the eye. "No. You don't get the point _at all_," he whispered as serious as he could.

Zexion took Axel's hand off of his uniform. "Whatever, I _was_ going to talk to Lexaeus about--"

"SEXY LEXY!"

"--something important, so, if you don't mind." he made to leave.

Axel waved, "bye, Sexy Zexy!"

"Axel, you have to focus," I chided him.

"On what?"

"On getting back to your room!"

"Psh! It'll work out in the end."

"Says you." I grumbled.

We walked on until we reached…

"stairs?" I moaned.

Axel pushed himself off of me and stood, eyeing the staircase. "Brilliant deduction, Rocks-ass, but first we need a further understanding of this phenomenon." he slurred.

I stared at him.

He walked towards the stairs. "A-HAH! I have solved the case!" Axel nodded sagely.

"What case?"

"These particular steps go _down_," Axel declared triumphantly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious…"

"You're very welcome citizen! But my name isn't Captain Obvious. It's C_ommander _Obvious!" Axel began to strut, but, in doing so… he fell down the stairs.

"OH, LIGHT!" I rushed down the stairs. "AXEL? Are you _alright_?"

Axel was lying in a crumpled heap. He raised one of his hands, weakly, gesturing that he was alright. "Nothing can stop… Commander Obvious!"

I sighed and helped him up, "can you walk?"

"'Course I can! I don't need my sidekick, Rocks-ass Boy's, help!"

"Why am I the sidekick?"

"Because you are short." (NO! AXEL! YOU STARTED A SENTENCE WITH BECAUSE! BAD, _BAD_ AXEL! --smacks him--)

"Thanks."

Axel posi_tiv_ely beamed, "no prob, Rocks-ass Boy!"

"Whatever."

We managed to walk down the rest of the stairs without a problem.

"Wow! Axel, you got _really_ drunk, didn'tchya?" Luxord nodded approvingly.

"Drunk? I don't know what you're talking about!" Axel huffed.

Luxord shrugged, "whatever…"

"We're almost there," I muttered to Axel.

"Almost there? TO THE HOLY GRAIL?"

"_WHAT_?"

"Tally-ho!" Axel ran away from me.

I stood there, stunned, for about a minute, then I sprinted after him. "Axel! AXEL, COME BACK!"

I looked around the _entire_ floor. Well, except for his room. But, then, he wouldn't be there right?

Right?

…guess I'll check.

I swung his door open. "Axel?"

He was _sleeping_ (like an angel)! I looked _all over_ for him and was _sleeping_! I felt my eye twitch.

Axel started talking in his sleep, "…oh, yeah, you know that's how I like it, Rocks-ass."

"Meep!"I backed out of the room. When I shut the door, quietly so he wouldn't wake up, and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom to wash up. I felt dirty.

After washing, I let my mind wander as I walked back to my room. I did a good job on that mission!

Wait… What if I didn't?

…

I started to sob.

XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII

L84: There, the Rocks-ass chapter.

Harold: Rocks…ass…

L84: And, I still have more chapters coming up! I'm gonna do one with Sora and (maybe) Riku BUT NOT NAMINE OR KAIRI! --twitch-- Oh, and the Saix through Larxene Others chapter. Currently working on that'un. If you have any ideas of who Luxord should be, please let me know. Other then Mat, that is. (Right now he's Mat by default)

Harold: …Kyle?

L84: KYLE? But Kyle's stupid.

Harold: Yep. --nods--

L84: So, thanks for reviewing and next shall be VII-XII's Others! WHOO!


	15. VII Through XII's Others

Oh, people, if you don't like angst, you can skip the chapter! X3 No, seriously, I'm not kidding.o.o I'm not proud of this chapter, at some points. Anyway, I think Axel only said Sexy Vexy 'cause it rhymed. XD And, I had two ideas for Roxas' chapter

Have him be in a crossover with xxxHOLiC

Or have Axel get drunk.

Heck, man, THE PEOPLE WANT TO SEE A DRUNK AXEL! x3 But, even when writing the Roxas chapter I knew therewasn't enough of him… Alright, so, what this chapter is about is how numbers seven through twelve met their end and my theories on who their Others were. And a bit about their Other. ZOMG ANGST!

_Number Seven, Saix. _

_Other: Wolfgang Grimmer_.

A false name. He doesn't have a real name. What caught my eye with Grimmer is that he says, "I'm also a nobody!" near the end of the MONSTER series. And, when put under stress or extreme negative emotion, he becomes what he calls the "Magnificent Steiner" (which is a cartoon he used to watch), although he doesn't realize it. So, basically, he goes berserk!

GRIMMERSAIXGRIMMERSAIX

I walked aimlessly through the streets of Rhuenhiem. Bodies everywhere. These poor innocent people, forced into chaos by the Monster, the rain washing away their blood.

I had just killed four people who were working for the Monster, otherwise known as Johan. The Magnificent Steiner hadn't come, after all. So, I had to do things myself. (See, he kept on telling this kid,Wim,that the Magnificent Steiner would come and save them.)

It was good that the children were safe. Their parents will be happy. If I can spare the pain of losing a child to someone, having them reunite with their children, it will all be worth it.

I started to cry, my feelings returning for the first time since before I went into the experimental orphanage, 511 Kinderheim. I was _finally_ able to cry.

"Sad… not just all of this… But the thought of losing my son…" I leaned up against a wall, sobbing, and then I saw it. A small, black creature with glowing yellow eyes. It reminded me of a cross between a bug and a human.

It stared at me, and I stared back. The seconds ticked by. Suddenly, it attacked. I panicked and shot it. The creature disappeared.

"I need to tell Tenma about this…" I turned to leave and saw a whole swarm of them. A heartbeat. They all jumped at once. I took as many down as I could, using my fistsafter I had run out of bullets, without knowing that I had changed into the Magnificent Steiner.

And then it all went black.

SAIXGRIMMERSAIXGRIMMER

_Number Eight, Axel_

_Other: Reno_

You all know Reno, right?

RENOAXELRENOAXEL

"Man, why'd I have to be sent on a solo mission? At least it's Wutai." I walked along the edge of Wutai, not really wanting to start my mission. I sighed, "I don't even have Rude to keep me company…" then an idea struck me. "OR make me work!"

Humming, I started towards some bushes to… do nothing, really. Then I saw it. A little black… _thing_… in a helmet. I walked over to it. "Hey, little buddy…" It turned and looked at me. I took my weapon out. I didn't know why, but it looked dangerous.

It just stared at me. But, then, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Another helmet-y monster had got me while I was distracted, it seems.

And then it all went black.

AXELRENOAXELRENO

_Number Nine, Demyx_

_Other: Johnny Shiden_

Johnny is a character from Tales of Destiny and he fights with a mandolin. Also, he's kinda stupid. 'Nuff said.

JOHNNYDEMYXJOHNNYDEMYX

The world was safe, thanks to Stahn and the other Swordian users, but I still traveled. Spreading the love for music to all corners of the world. Though, at the moment I was going to visit Philia at that temple.

I was currently sitting on a log in the forest leading _to_ the temple, trying to make up a new tune, when I saw this humungous monster in the trees.

It certainly was _fat_.

"Hey… stupid monster! Go away!" I yelled at it.

Nope, it only came closer.

There seemed to be a smaller monster behind it. Monsters usually travel in packs if I remember correctly.

"Both of you, scat! I'm not hurting you in _any_ way!"

They just stood there, as if they were sizing me up. I groaned and got up. Maybe if I go they'll leave me alone.

The little one ran up to me, blocking my way.

I raised my mandolin to strike, but it didn't seem very threatening. Where's Garr when you need him? He'd know what these things are… I turned around to leave the _other_ way, but the big one was blocking _that_ way!

Things just weren't going all too good for me at the moment.

Unexpectedly they struck, both of them, at the same time.

And then it all went black.

DEMYXJOHNNYDEMYXJOHNNY

_Number Ten, Luxord_

_Other: Mat Cauthon_

Mat seems a bit like Reno, at least to me, and he likes to gamble. He's also rather parraniod about marrying the Daughter of the Nine Moons, as some "snake people" have told him he'll do.

MATLUXORDMATLUXORD

Stupid Waste for being so hot! Stupid Aiel with all of their stupid laws! Stupid Aes Sedai with their One Power! Stupid Rand for being the bloody Dragon Reborn! Stupid Perrin for leaving me with these people!

Stupid me for coming here in the first place…

I sighed. I should have asked to leave with those merchants instead of going to gamble with them!

I twirled my _bizarre_ black spear in my hand.

"It's so hot!" I whined and looked around for Rand or Egwene to support me, or even an Aiel to get mad at me, but I found no one.

"What's the use of complaining if no one is going to acknowledge it?" I growled.

Then something caught my eye. Not a trolloc, 'course I doubt any would be _here_ it's just that bad, but it gave me the same feeling. It wasn't a good creature, but it didn't make any sudden moves, so that was fine.

I looked around, "hey, Rand? …Egwene? ……Moiraine? Someone?"

The _thing_ came up to me. I hit it with the blunt end of my spear. It hissed and jumped at me.

The last thing I remember is yelling for help.

Then it all went black. Guess I don't have to worry about marrying the Daughter of the Nine Moons anymore… (I totally forgot what she's called. That's it, right? o.o)

_Number Eleven, Marluxia_

_Other: Suichi Kurama_

Kurama is a guy... and he fights with flowers... and he has pink hair... So, I think that would fit marly right there! That's all I, or you, need to hear!

KURAMAMARLUXIAKURAMAMARLUXIA

I was walking along in the Demon World one day, minding my own business looking for Hiei, when I decided to take a break.

Hiei's pretty good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found. Not quite sure why he'd want to hide from _me,_ but that's alright.

Something lept at me and I calmly slashed at it with my rose whip.

"Odd, it didn't leave a carcass," I mused.

Another came at me, I killed it. Still, more came, until I was overwhelmed. All I wanted to do was see my friend…

Then it all went black…

MARLUXIAKURAMAMARLUXIAKURAMA

_Number Twelve, Larxene_

_Two possibilities for her Other_

_One, Elena of the Turks_

Elena, n00b of the Turks.

_Two, Nina Fortner_

Nina is the Monster's younger twin.

_Version One_

ELENALARXENEELENALARXENE

Reno had gone missing about two years ago. Rude hadn't done anything and Rufus didn't care. Rude _tried_ to make it look like he wasn't bothered, but he was.

He was _really_ bothered.

Seeing as how _I_ was the only one who would, I went off to find him. The last place he was seen was on the outskirts of Wutai.

I had asked around the town and it seems that they had heard _some_thing distressing that day, but they knew a Turk was in that area, and they didn't ask questions.

I decided to check around the outside of Wutai, to see if something of his was there. His weapon, some clothing, even a bottle of alcohol would suffice, but I found nothing.

Sighing, I sat down on a log and watched the sunset. I checked around once more before going to sleep. Outside, mind you.

"Look, Reno! Look at what I'm doing for you, you idiot!" I shouted at the sky before going to sleep.

And I never woke up. (ZOMG DIFFERENT ENDING!)

LARXENEELENALARXENEELENA

_Version Two_

NINALARXENENINALARXENE

Johan had escaped. Run away, rather. Right after Temna had saved him, just like he had nine years ago. Except, this time, he knew who he was saving.

The way I see it, was that Johan wants to fix what he's done, now. He wants to help people, instead of… killing them. Of course, I could be wrong. In fact, I probably am wrong, but I like to think that he's changed.

It's too bad Grimmer-san didn't make it, though… Everyone else had. Klaus Poppe was going to prison. It was Grimmer's final wish, Wim said.

Dieter and Eva had a very interesting relationship, now. Since they both loved Tenma, they got along well. Although, Eva actually _in_ love with Tenma while Dieter just saw him as his hero.

Anyway, I was visiting my old house. Ever since that day I saw my parent's… no, the Fortner's, dead, I had wanted to go back there.

Little did I know, evil still lurked there.

I walked about the home, remembering the good times I had here, when I saw something fly by.

It was a blue, thing. With a hat and chicken feet. Odd, I had never seen an animal like this before!

"Hey, little guy! What _are_ you?"

It stared at me for a while. Suddenly, something shot out of it. I screamed.

Then it all went black.

LARXENENINALARXENENINA

L84: WOO! THAT SUCKED BUTT, that's what THAT did! XD

Harold: Then why did you write it?

L84: 'Cause the Grimmer being Saix thought WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! --sobs--

Harold: O.o

L84: Yeah, sorry 'bout this chapter. Anyway, next I'll be doing the Sora chapter. Sora is TOTALLY prejudice against Nobodies, huh? I mean, like, every HUMAN was totally prejudice. All the Nobodies wanted were hearts! They didn't even hurt humans! They just had Sora beat up Heartless for them!

Is that so bad?

IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?

WHY, SORA, WHYYYYYY?

Harold: --sneaks away--

L84: Anyway, thanks for the reviews and SORRY AGAIN for this chapter. Oh, and I have pics of SOME of the Others. I have no mat picture, you have to make up what he looks like on your own LIKE I HAD TO! XD


	16. ZOMG

YOU THINK THIS IS A CHAPTER?

**WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!**

L84: Yeah, this isn't a chapter. XD It's to tell everyone that I won't be updating for a while. If you couldn't already tell...

Orgy 13: YOU SUCK!

L84: Yes... yes I do. You see, I'm currently obbsessed with Tales of the Abyss right now...

ToA People: WOOO!

L84: ...and, don't worry, I'm still gonna write the fic, just let me obbsess for a while.

Ahem...

GUY HAS A GIRL PHOBIA!

Sora: My chapter sucks so far!

L84: Yeah... sorry 'bout that. His chapter is REALLY BAD right now...

Sora: Harumph!

L84: I tried doing another Roxas chapter, but that also is terrible at the moment.

Roxas: Screw you, peasant.

L84: O: What?

Roxas: Err...

L84: YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A PEASANT!

Demyx: I LOVE PI! 3.14, not pie...

Xigbar: FREAK!

L84: Xemnas is Mansex... Xigbar is Big rax(sh)... Xaldin is Linda...

Xigbar: I do NOT have a big rash! It's normal sized!

Everyone: O.o

L84: Yeah, alright, so next chapter coming... WHENEVER!

Err...

ZOMG NATALIA PWNS!

Orgy 13: SHUT UP ABOUT TOA!

L84: Sorry...


	17. A new chapter? REALLY?

**_UPDATION!_**

:B I suck. BUT here's a new chapter! It's in Roxas' perspective and stuff, and I thought it would be rather interesting. Oh yeah.

What would happen if Roxas could go to the xxxHOLiC world? Or, any Nobody, for that matter. And, it's Demyx AND Roxas since everybody loves Demyx! And Roxas… apparently…

131313131313131313(13HOLiC)1313131313131313

"Those are some tall buildings…" I mused.

"They sure are," Demyx agreed.

"Why did they send _you_ with me?"

Demyx grunted in annoyance, "does _anyone_ like me? Jeeze!"

"Sorry," I sighed.

"You should be."

"Ugh."

"Hey, Roxas, what are we looking for again?"

"Stupid, we're just looking around! It seems like there aren't any heartless in this world…"

"There's other kinds of evil, though," Demyx pointed out.

"I s'ppose."

We walked in silence for a little while, until Demyx spotted something.

"What's that?"

I turned to him. "What's _what_?"

Demyx pointed ahead, "that empty lot!'

"One would assume that it's just an empty lot." I looked where he was pointing. "I don't see an empty lot."

You're blind, then." Demyx scoffed.

"I'm not!"

"Look, I'll _show_ you." He grabbed me and proceeded to walk towards where _he_ thought an empty lot was. He stopped in front of what looked like a house. There was another boy there, too, but he didn't seem to care that we were there.

"See?"

"No, _you're_ blind. That's a house."

"It's an empty lot!"

"House!"

"LOT!"

"Hey."

It was the boy. He had black hair and an expressionless face. Oddly enough, he looked vaguely like Lexaeus. (DOUMEKI! I LOVE Doumeki. Like, LOTS.)

"What?" I asked.

"You," he nodded at me, "see a house?"

"Something like it." I admitted. "Why?"

The boy stared at me for a long time.

"Don't touch the fence." And with that, he walked away.

"What kind of advice is that?" Demyx inquired, leaning on the fence.

I rolled my eyes. "None _you're_ going to heed, I see."

Demyx huffed. "'Course not! Just going to give us random tips like that… Lay a hand on the fence, Roxy."

"Roxas."

"Right, Roxas, whatever."

I looked at the barrier. What harm could it do? Certainly isn't hurting _Demyx_… I put my hand on the fence.

And waited.

"See? Nothing!"

"I guess…" I was still uncertain. (You should be, Roxy.)

"Let's go, Rox, I'm getting uneasy."

"Yeah…" I tried to move, but my legs…

"Demyx?"

"Huh?"

"I can't move my legs."

He stared at me, and I stared at him.

"Sucks for you, Roxal."

"_Roxal_? Wait, you're not going to help me?"

"Can't. I like using my legs, really."

"I don't think it's contagious, Demyx!"

"Don't care."

I groaned and tried to will my legs to move.

"Hey, they're moving, Roxist! Wait, where are you going?"

"I can't control them! They're moving on their on!" Moving… towards the house. (is that the right "their"?"

"Why are you going into the empty lot?"

"IT'S NOT AN EMPTY LOT!"

I stumbled up the front steps, into the doorway, and fell face first into the floor.

Then I heard two little girls giggling. "Mistress, we have a visitor!" they said at the same time.

There was an annoyed, male, grunt. "Yuuko-san! Get off your butt and go see to the customer!

A woman chuckling. "Why, Watanuki! I didn't know you cared about the customers!"

"Just get up!"

I looked at my surroundings. Two little girls, one had short pink hair in two little buns of the top of her head, and the other had long blue hair in pigtails, were sitting in front of me.

"Is the customer alright?" They looked at me, concerned.

"Hm? Are you talking to me?"

The blue one giggled. "He's funny!"

The pink one nodded. "Like Watanuki!"

A woman, not quite beautiful but not ugly either, walked into the room. "Maru! Moro! Leave the poor boy alone."

"I'm not a child."

The woman blinked, "oh, I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

There was some mumbling behind her. Something along the lines of "She does that on purpose, you know."

She turned to the source of the voice. "We can hear you, you know. Why don't you come on out, Watanuki."

'Watanuki' squeaked, but he _did_ come out. In an apron. It took all I had not to laugh at him.

The woman turned to me. "Since you have managed to come into my store, you must have a wish."

"A wish?" I was puzzled. Wishes aren't real… they don't come true. Even IF you know where a particular singing cricket lives.

She nodded. "This shop grants wishes. Whatever you desire most, I will grant it. But, I require a payment."

"A payment? Like Munny?"

"It could be…" she said, vaguely. "What is your wish?"

"Well, I… I don't know." I thought about it. What do I want more than anything in the world… "I want a heart."

Watanuki, or Apron Boy, looked startled. "A heart?"

I nodded.

"I see," the woman started. "You are a Nobody."

I thought this world didn't have--"

She smiled at me, "it doesn't."

"How much… how much would it cost?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid it's almost too much."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"You would lose your identity. Who you are, is the price."

"Who I am?"

"Yes. If you wanted a heart, you would have to merge with your Other."

"My Other? Who _is_ my Other?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that," she said, calmly.

I sighed. No one is.

"Can I… agree to everything... But pay the price and get my wish granted _later_?"

"Of course," the woman nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that, then." I got up to leave.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She waved me goodbye.

Demyx was still waiting for me outside. I beckoned to him, to come and meet me, but he didn't seem to see me. Until I walked out of the gate, that is.

"WOAH, RoxBox! You just appeared out of NOWHERE, man!"

"Dude, I was _right there_."

"Whatever, let's just go home."

I sighed. "Yeah, ok."

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII(xxx)XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

L84: Guh. I finished that chapter in an hour. Coulda done it WAY earlier.

Watanuki: You're damn right you could!

L84: xxxHOLiC and Kingdom Hearts… xxxHOLiC is just MADE for crossovers, man. Not even funny.

Watanuki: And Tsubasa, don't forget Tsubasa.

L84: Ah, yes, of course. I've been sick, that's mostly why I haven't updated. Still sick, in fact.

Harold: Thank you for your continuing support.

L84: We sound like a charity when you say that.

Harold: Aren't we?

L84: Not really, no.


End file.
